Alone and Broken
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: Katniss's daughter is going into the Hunger Games but who will she go in with? VICTOR IS UP!
1. Final Tribute list

Wohooo we are done! Now, lets start District 1 Reaping's….

District one

Male: **Indigo Milliner age 18- **Lady Firewing

Female: **Alanna Odair age 15- **Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb

District two

Male: **Alden James Stamos age 17- **SeekerDraconis

Female: **Chloe Belmont age 17- **basketball1029

District three 

Male: **Azekiel Scrater age 12- **ramitora22

Female: **Liliana Dawson age 13- **Tessabelle94

District four

Male: **Jole Gavin age 17- **Bowserboy129

Female: **Aquila Monroe age 18- **huffleclawgirl

District 5

Male: **Lucas Strive age 18- **Sasuai Uchiha

Female: **Andrea Thomas age 13- **UDFlyers

District 6

Male: **Xavier Landlor age 16- **Me

Female: **Kitty Harter age 17 - **kitkat1425

District 7

Male: **Ray Mason age 15- **rlb190

Female: **Tinder Olu age 12- **d11olive24

District 8

Male: **Jacob Fell age 13- **Me

Female: **Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- **Teagan1998

District 9

Male: **Hunter Smith age 14- **Me

Female: **Avara Kash age 15- **DA Member Hogwarts

District 10

Male: **Deno Kane age 15- **Sasaui Uchiha

Female: ** Willow Markus age 18- **Xylia Ren

District 11

Male: **David Rodriguez age 18- **PeenissandClato

Female: **Bianca Davis age 16- **PeenissandClato

District 12

Male: **Samual Ton age 17- **Bowserboy129

Female: **Tatum Mellark age 15**


	2. District 1 Reaping's

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

"Indigo!" Blithe shouts at Indigo from the knives station.

"Indigo, I'm over here!" Shimmer yells at him from the plant station.

"Indigo, I'm right here." Winter winks at him from the spear station.

"Indigo…." Darling stared him down with her ice blue eyes while twirling her hair around her finger.

Normally he would have paid attention to Shimmer, Winter, and Darling but today he goes over to the knives station to see his twin sister Blithe.

"Wow that was weird." Blithe flicked her wrist and a knife landed in a dummy's heart spreading fake red blood everywhere.

"What was weird?" Indigo picked up a long silver knife and examined it holding it up to his eyes.

"That you actually paid attention to me. Usually you go over to Shimmer and kiss her on the cheek, then when you say you're going to a different station you go and see Winter and kiss her softly on the lips, then you go over to Darling and kiss her full on and she kisses you back. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out."

Indigo had three girlfriends, he knew it was wrong to cheat but he just couldn't help it. Being over confident does that to you. He throws the knife and it lands in the dummy's heart and blood pours out slowly. Blithe walks away sighing.

She could never look good standing next to her brother, he was always better than her.

"Hey Indigo." Winter slides up to him and bumps her hip against his. He pulls her in for a quick kiss on the lips then they pull away.

"I have to go." Indigo says quickly before he gets too lost in her eyes. He often did that with Winter. Her pale face and her dark brown eyes was probably how she got her name in the first place. He ran out of the Training Center and down the street to the Victors Village that they lived in.

Indigo's older sister Chartreuse won the Hunger Games when she was just eighteen years old; the same age he is now. He entered the house and heard the sound of arguing. He sighed and slammed the door shut. Chartreuse and his Great Uncle Monty were always fighting.

With Chartreuse being a Victor and Great Uncle Monty being a Victor they fought a lot. And not just about the little things like, who didn't flush the toilet or who didn't clean the dishes; they argued about how they won the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games were a common topic in his house, all of the kids had to Volunteer. Since Indigo and Blithe were twins their parents and the Training Center had to choose between one of them to go. They choose Indigo. Blithe still trains hoping that she's Reaped but she knows the little chances in that and it breaks Indigo's heart to see it.

"Chile, when you ate those berries and they had your jaw swollen shut, did you regret it?"

"My name is Chartreuse Great Uncle Monty and no I did not regret it, I looked strong and I fought through it."

"I bet you when Ippy Volunteers and wins that he's not going to eat any berries, I bet he studied them more than you did."

Indigo walked in the room just in time, his sister had her hands in tight fists and her face had gone bright cherry red. Great Uncle Monty hugged Indigo or as he called him, Ippy, and whispered "good luck" in his ear.

Then, Indigo walked out of the house with no token. He walked out with the aching in his heart that he had hurt Blithe and when he was a Victor he would have to face the sad fact that she would never forgive him.

**Alanna Odair age 15**

"_Please Alanna, don't leave me." Her father tightened his grip around Alanna's hand and squeezed it. Alanna tried holding back tears but in the end, they just came out. _

"_I love you daddy." She whispered in her little kid voice. Her father smiled at her then died. Alanna got up and kissed his forehead. He had died of an illness no one knew of. She then packed her bags and left District 4 to go live with her aunt, Annie Odair….._

"Alanna, breakfast!" Annie shouted up to Alanna's room and Alanna woke up panting and sweating. She was having that dream of her father again, as if she was reliving the moment. Annie had moved from District 4 to District 1 after Finnick had died seeing that everything about it reminded her of him.

She got out of bed and dressed quickly and made her bed. Annie was a neat freak and she didn't want to upset her.

When Alanna got downstairs, Annie was doing the dishes and Finn, now eighteen years old was lying with his head down on the table, probably trying to snooze off one of his hangovers. Alanna rolled her eyes; her cousin was a partier and sometimes he partied a bit too much.

"Hello Alanna, how are you?" Annie asked her. Translation meant, 'I heard you screaming last night are you okay?'.

"I'm fine." She said and took a plate of eggs and sat down at the table and started eating them. Finn opened his eyes and looked down at Alanna's plate of eggs. He then carefully inched his finger across the table and tried bringing the plate closer. Alanna saw him and moved it away from him almost stabbing him with her knife.

"Reaping's are today." Annie choked out, staring out the window again.

"Yup." Alanna answered back. Her mind often wandered to her home back in District 4, she had been young when she left it but she remembered the smell of fresh fish and the salty air from the ocean. She felt so enclosed here without the ocean. When she looked at the window she saw nothing but trees and grass.

"Time to go to the Reaping's." Annie whispers to both of the kids and sends them out the door. The walk down to the Reaping's is silent except for the sounds of Finn throwing up every three minutes.

"Finn you really need to give up drinking." Alanna whispered to him. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"I do what I please."

"If your mother knew about this…"

"She won't know about this!" Finn growled at Alanna. Alanna said goodbye to him and ran off into the fifteen year old section.

"Alanna Odair?"

_**So I am very sorry for the sucky chapter. So I little explanation for Indigo's creator: I know Blithe wasn't supposed to be his sister but I read the form wrong and I had already written it so I'm sorry about that. **_

_**And just a little side note for everyone: **_

_**Let's just say that Katniss had her daughter (Tatum Mellark) three years after Finn was born. The rebellion never happened. **_

_**So I'm going to try sponsor points (they haven't work that well for me in the past but I'm going to try them)**_

_**Category- Movies **_

_**Who directed the first Harry Potter movie?**_

_**Category- Something random I just thought of**_

_**What are the two mammals to lay eggs? **_

_**Category- Cool movie facts**_

_**In the movie "War Horse" how many horses did they end up using? **_

_**I'm also sorry this took me so long to update. I had dance and while I was dancing on stage I twisted my ankle and couldn't put any pressure on it but I faked my way through it and when I got off stage I started crying. So now I can hardly walk (I danced more after that). So school ends this week so I will have more time to update! But then my Provincial exams are coming up so I have to study for that too. **_


	3. District 2 Reaping's

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

Alden brushed his hand through his blonde hair and smiled at himself. Today was the Reaping's and he wanted to look his best.

"Alden, what shirt do you think I should wear?" Alden's friend, Niall walked into the room holding a grey shirt and a blue plaid shirt.

"I don't know, it's up to you." Alden shrugged. Alden had fallen in love with his best friend but he didn't know how to tell him, he had a fear of being rejected. After Alden's parents had died in a house fire, he went to live with his best friend Niall. He developed feelings for him a long time ago but he just didn't have the guts to tell him.

What if he got rejected? What if Niall said he didn't love him back? Niall's mom and dad had become family to him over the years and they worried that Alden may be travelling down the wrong path, that he might be getting into drugs and alcohol because he had been acting strange lately.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked him while touching him softly on the shoulder. Alden inched away and pretended to be grabbing some socks from his bed side table.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well I guess it is Reaping day, we should be worried."

"Why? You don't have a chance at being Reaped, your family is rich, your brother is a Victor!"

Niall sighed. "Alden, I think you better sit down for this," Alden sat down and so did Niall. "I'm Volunteering this year."

"NO!" Alden didn't mean to shout but he just couldn't help it.

"What is wrong with you?" Niall asks refusing to take 'I'm fine' for an answer.

"I love you." Alden closes his eyes and says it. When he opens them, Niall's face is bright red and his jaw is hanging open.

"What?"

"I love you."

Niall gets up and leaves. Alden is left sitting on the bed with teary eyes and his throat tightening. He got rejected like he feared. Everything he feared is coming true. He jumped out the window (his room was on the first story) and ran down to the Reaping's where he was half an hour early. His whole mind was buzzing with thoughts like; what if Niall's parents found out? What if Niall didn't talk to him anymore? What if the kids at school found out?

When it was finally time for the Reaping's to begin, Alden felt like he was losing it.

"Niall Hoult?" The escort calls out.

_No. _Thought Alden. Niall couldn't go into the Games, even though they trained together, Niall was weak and timid whereas Alden was brave and muscular.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Alden shouts and pushes Niall aside. This time, he knew what he was doing.

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

"Come on Chloe!" Her best friend Michelle stands up in the bleachers and shouts. Chloe was fighting with the toughest girl at her school, Amy Jakeson. Chloe slugged Amy across the jaw which made Amy stagger back.

Chloe waved to the audience in the time she had when Amy backed up; bad choice. Amy got up and attacked Chloe pinning her to the ground. Amy had her hands tight around Chloe's neck. Chloe kneed Amy in the gut but she didn't even flinch. Chloe was running out of strategies and oxygen.

With her hands being at her sides, Chloe reached for her pocket knife and flicked it open. Amy seemed to hear the noise and looked down to see what Chloe was doing.

"Sorry." Chloe choked out and slashed Amy across the face. Amy instantly backed off and fell to the ground holding her cheek.

"We have a winner!" Chloe's trainer held up her hand in Victory. Michelle stood on someone's back and cheered at the top of her voice. Chloe cheered along with her but stopped to see if Amy was okay.

"You could have killed me!" Amy spat, her blood getting all over Chloe.

"You were _going _to kill me." Chloe replied. Amy was silent and let the medical attendant fix her up. Chloe walked away to hug her best friend. Michelle was always there for Chloe, she listened to Chloe's conversations about fighting and about how her parents are proud of her.

"Let's go to the Reaping's." Michelle took Chloe by the arm and they started walking to the Reaping's. Everything was perfect, the birds were chirping, Chloe had won her first fight, and she was going to Volunteer for the Hunger Games.

The boy's name was called as soon as they got there and they watched as a boy Volunteered for what he said was his best friend.

"Chloe Belmont?"

_**Yay done with District 2 Reaping's! I will have sponsor questions only sometimes and remember, those points can help your Tribute out if they're in trouble in the arena. Review please!**_


	4. District 3 Reaping's

_**Who wants me to get the Reaping's done before my provincial exams? I do. So let's power on through this….**_

**Azekiel Scrater age 12**

Lillith grabbed hold of the bars and swung herself up onto the platform. "Come on Azekiel!" She whispered to him in the dark.

Azekiel felt his way up the stairs and to the bar that had a dimly lit light over it. "I can't do it." He said as he felt his stomach doing flips.

"Why not?" Lillith growled at him.

"Because I'm scared." Azekiel breathed out. Although he could not see Lillith he could tell that she was rolling her eyes at him. All the same, Azekiel grabbed hold of the steel bars and took a deep breath not daring to look down at the ground beneath him.

"You can do it!" Lillith encouraged him. Azekiel took that giant leap onto the platform and collapsed to the ground once he made it. Lillith clapped but then stopped remembering that they have to be quiet. She flicked on the light switch and instantly the factory they were in lit up with machines making noise as if they were manufacturing something at this very moment.

"It's beautiful." Azekiel breathed but then a shot rang out. Lillith grabbed Azekiel's hand and they started running. The owners of this factory had shut it down a long time ago but occasionally the bravest kids snuck in and turned everything on just for a laugh. Just then, Lillith fell to the ground screaming, she pulled Azekiel down with her.

"Shit." She cursed looking at the wound in her side; she had been shot. Azekiel tried picking her up but dropped her to the dusty floor once he realized he wasn't strong enough. He grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her down the street and into the Victors Village where his parents were. He dragged her inside the house and onto the kitchen table where his dad took a look at her.

"The bullet is still in there." His father concluded.

"Get it out!" Azekiel shouted.

"Yes please, get it out." Lillith's teeth were gritted and her forehead was sweaty. Azekiel's mother held her hand.

"Get out Azekiel." His father demanded.

"But…"

"No buts!"

Azekiel ran out of the house crying. He couldn't lose his best and only friend. The worst part was when he heard his name being called at the Reaping's.

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

"Regan, what if I get Reaped?" Lliana asked her older brother who was a Victor of the Hunger Games.

He bent down to her eye level. "You win." He ruffled her hair as if she were a child and walked away. Liliana often wondered how her brother was not left broken after he was in the Games. She remembered him as being a happy person and that's exactly how he came home as.

She picked up one of her favourite books and dropped the bookmark on the floor.

"_Twas brillog, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wave: All mimsy were the borogroves and the mome raths outgrabe."_

"Reading poetry again?" Her mother came into the sitting room holding a big stack of books. Liliana nodded to her mother but kept on reading. By now she had gotten to the third verse.

"_He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought, so rested her by the Tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought." _

"What book is that anyways?" Her mother asked. Liliana sighed and picked up her bookmark on the floor.

"It's called _Alice In Wonderland _it's very old."

"I don't read anything old."

That was the problem with Lilana's mother; she hated anything that had to do with the past. Liliana tied her long blonde hair in a ponytail and picked up the book again.

"Lia, will you help me please?"

Lilana- or as everyone called her-Lia, gave up on reading her book and slid over to her mother to help her.

"What is all of this junk?" Lia asked picking up old newspapers and old pictures of people that Lia had never even seen before.

"I've just been cleaning out the attic." Her mother shrugged her shoulders and left the room leaving Lia alone with the junk. She usually made Lia clean everything in the house so it was no surprise that Lia was left with all of this.

She sighed and left the junk to go to the Reaping's. Everywhere she walked, people stared at her with their heads low. Her heart started beating quicker and quicker until she felt as if she was going to explode.

"Lilana Dawson?" The escort called out to the crowd and slowly, Lia made her way through the pen of thirteen year olds and up to the aisle way. She felt like Alice, tumbling through a dark hole only to find confusion on the other side. She knew there was no way out of it, she's felt like this her whole life.

_**District 3 Reaping's are complete! So yeah the Alice In Wonderland references are because I just recently did a project on Alice In Wonderland and Through The Looking Glass and I felt inspired. **_

_**Bonus question! **_

_**The poem that was mentioned in Lia's part, what is it called? **_


	5. District 4 Reaping's

**Jole Gavin age 17**

"Hey, Jole." Jole's friend __Yol whispered to him from outside his window. Jole got out of bed and stretched. Yol was dressed holding a square pizza box.

"What?" Jole asked sleepily but stopping to yawn.

"Yol, is he awake?" Jole recognized the voice of his friend Carter.

"Yeah I am now, what is it?" Jole asked Carter.

"Get out here now, we have a surprised but get dressed."

Jole did as he was told and slapped on some shorts, a t shirt, and some flip flops. He hopped out of the window and followed them out of his yard and onto the beach that was lit up by the moon still hovering over them. What time was it? Four in morning? They crept silently along the beach letting the waves wash over their footprints wiping away any evidence that they had even been there.

They walked into the forest and down a narrow pathway until they got to a private beach, one with a wooden dock and rowboats. There sat all of his classmates dressed in summer wear all looking sleepy and tired. Each of them chattered as to why they were there.

Jole noticed that each of them held a pizza box, they had ten in total.

"PARTY!" Carter suddenly shouted and they all cheered.

"Shh, you're going to wake up the houses that live along here!" Jole was referring to the poor side of town.

"Who cares? It's Reaping day anyways, we should PARTY!" Carter yells it again and everyone cheers. The group had a blast chatting and eating pizza together. When they left, it was seven in the morning and all of them were full and had smiles on their faces. Jole walked back to his house and crawled into bed not caring if he had sand in his feet and his hair.

Just as he closed his eyes, his alarm clock rang and he hit the snooze button. Maybe he could sleep for a while longer?

"Wake up!" Jole's older brother Toma shakes him and Jole automatically sits up with anger in his eyes. Just this once could he sleep in?

"What?" Jole asked angrily.

"Whoa, someone is grumpy this morning, we have to train!" Toma dragged Jole out of bed and down the stairs. Toma was a Victor and he had every intention for his brother to win the Games just as he did.

Everyone knew that Jole would eventually Volunteer, Toma just had to tell him when. Jole and Toma boxed for a while then they moved on to knife throwing. As the sun came up over the mountains more and more, the more people gathered around their house to watch the two brother's train.

They were everyone's entertainment. Nobody needed movie theatres or plays when they had Jole and Toma. When the Reaping's finally came, everyone vanished from sight and so did the two brothers. Toma went into the house to grab his belongings before going to the Capitol to mentor, and Jole walked down to the Reaping's.

Toma had told Jole to Volunteer and Jole didn't have a problem with that really, he knew he was smart enough to win the Games. He just wasn't prepared for the thought that came to him when he did; he might die.

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

Aquila flipped her bronze hair back out of her face and concentrated on what was in front of her; herself. She had been staring at herself for over an hour in her mirror; she looked beautiful, but something was missing. Something was defiantly missing.

She picked up a pink bow that was beside her and placed it in her hair. It clipped into place.

"Perfect!" She shrilled happy with herself. She ran down the stairs to find her mother sitting at the coffee table reading the Capitol Magazine. On the front page was the Victor of last year's Hunger Games. The poor boy had to suffer through everything to get that crown placed on his head.

He was from District 6 so naturally he had not trained.

"Hello mother." Aquila slipped into her high heeled shoes that sat neatly at the bottom of the stairs and walked towards her mother.

"Hello darling, how are you today?" Her mother doesn't even look up from her magazine to acknowledge her. She had always been this way though; annoyingly self-conceded. Aquila was following in her mother's footsteps perfectly.

"I'm going to Volunteer today mommy." Aquila says and this gets her mom to put down the magazine.

"That's my girl!" She smiles. Aquila's mother was a Victor of the Hunger Games herself and loved every moment of it. Aquila's father was a trainer in District 4 so he had helped Aquila train from a very young age.

Aquila's mom- Crysta- danced around the living room still holding her magazine. Crysta's face then became serious and she sat down beside Aquila with her lips in a straight line.

"Aquila, you must be careful in the arena, people can take anything you say and hold it against you, they could kill you."

"Isn't that the whole point in the Games?" Aquila laughed and so did her mom. When Aquila's named got Reaped that day, both of them were shocked but both of them were happy was well.

_**District 4 done.**_


	6. District 5 Reaping's

**Lucas Strive age 18**

"Lucas Strive age 18, was caught stealing yet another cabbage from Mrs. Lopple's garden. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The District mayor stood up on the Reaping stage with Lucas. Lucas stole whatever he could just to get by.

"Yes, how do you know it was me stealing from Mrs. Lopple's garden?" He asks. The mayor is dumb founded for a moment but reaches for the microphone. Lucas curses underneath his breath.

"Because, Lily Lanoway saw you take it."

"Lily Lanoway is five years old; how do you know she wasn't using her imagination?" Lucas reasoned with the mayor. The mayor sighed.

"Would Lily Lanoway please come up on stage," Lily Lanoway, a petite girl with long red hair skipped up to the stage with a huge smile. "Lily, can you please tell everyone that you saw Lucas Strive," The mayor points to Lucas. "Stealing some cabbages out of Mrs. Lopple's garden."

"Cabbages?" Lucas interrupts. "Since when did it become plural?"

"I didn't see Lucas stealing any cabbage," Lily says and everyone gasps in the crowd. "I saw you stealing a cabbage." Lily points at the mayor with a big pout on her face. Lucas smiles.

"Well then," The peacekeeper grunts. "Mayor, I would like to have a word with you." The Peacekeeper leads the Mayor into the Justice Building and slams the door shut.

Lucas bends down to Lily's height. "You did amazing Tori! And to think they thought your name was Lily Lanoway! What a name!"

"I know right." Tori hugs her older brother and runs off the stage and down the street. Lucas did steal the cabbage from Mrs. Lopple's garden. He also stole a whole loaf of bread from the baker's daughter. And little did everyone know, he also set most things on fire and the Justice Building was next on his agenda.

The escort came on stage with her high heels clicking as she walked up the steps. Lucas quickly hopped off stage and into his age group section. The next few minutes ticked by slowly until a boys name was drawn.

"Lucas Strive?"

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

Andrea Thomas got out of bed on Reaping morning and as soon as she did she walked downstairs to have a cup of coffee with her grandfather.

"_You're too young for coffee." _He would say and that always made Andrea smile. She loved her grandfather very much; ever since her mother and father ran out on her and her siblings no one except for her grandfather could make her smile.

"Hey Grandpa." Andrea says softly a little too careful not to wake her younger siblings.

"Hello Andrea." Her Grandpa says sipping his coffee.

"What's new?" Andrea pours a cup for herself and sits down with him.

"Nothing much, I'm taking your siblings for a walk today while you are at the Reaping's."

The Reaping's. The word that made Andrea want to hurl every time she heard it. Her Grandfather was a Victor of the Games that's why they lived in such a big house.

"I'm going to get some fresh air Grandpa, I'll see you after the Reaping's." She kissed him on the cheek and dashed out the door to see her friends; Josie, Sara, Donna, and her boyfriend, Gabriel. As usual, Gabriel was waiting outside of her house for her.

The two held hands and fell into step with each other.

"Are you scared?" Gabriel asked.

"It's like you can read my mind sometimes, yes I'm scared, horribly scared."

Gabriel pulled her in closer and kissed her on the forehead. "Life is funny that way. You can be scared over such a little thing and then when it's over, you ask yourself why you were even scared of it in the first place."

Andrea laughed; this was what she loved about her boyfriend. He made no sense what so ever.

"Hey Andrea." Josie and the rest of the gang ran up to them and wrapped them both in a giant group hug.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Andrea asked them all. She knew most of them had something to say. For half an hour she listened to their stories and what they had to say about the Capitol and the Hunger Games. She obviously wasn't listening when Josie's name got called and she Volunteered.

_**District 5 is done. **_

_**Sponsor Question:**_

_**In my fanfic "a song that didn't need to be sung" what was the District 9 girls' name? **_


	7. District 6 Reaping's

**Xavier Landlor age 16**

Xavier Landlor stared at the tree before him; the thing was huge and no doubt a million years old. He placed his small hands on the tree trunk and found a good foot hold for his foot. He started to climb but he lost his footing not even ten inches up the tree. He screamed and fell on his butt.

"Need help?" A shadow over casted him and he looked up to see his friend Jane.

"Hello Jane." He said. She helped him up and brushed the dirt off of his front.

"You need to learn how to climb," Jane fixed her red hair by pulling it back into a pony tail. She studied the tree and gasped at its height. "Were you really going to climb that?"

"Just to the second branch, but I don't know if I could have made it." Xavier could feel his face going red. Xavier had a crush on Jane, more like love. His stomach did front flips and back flips and any other kind of flip when he saw her.

"Xavier, are you okay?" Jane asked him waving a hand in front of his face. He nodded slowly staring at the scar that ran across her face; she thought it was ugly, he thought it was what completed her. Xavier was shy for his age he admitted it but what defiantly made him talk was Jane.

"Let's go." She took his hand and he just about fainted. She led him to a meadow in the forest that has a tiny little pond in the middle.

"Wow." Is all Xavier says as they approach the pond.

"Isn't it beautiful? My dad took me here once he said that he saw a dozen fish in here and we could catch them and bring them home for dinner."

"Jane, why do you hang out with me?" Xavier asked her the question he'd been longing to hear the answer to all along.

"Because, you don't talk much and you're not like the other people at school, they tease me for living in the forest with my siblings. It's not easy being an orphan."

"I bet." Xavier mumbled. He never knew any hardship to his life, he just knew that his father was a Victor and his mother worked full time in a bakery and they got food all the time. He helped Jane out when he could.

"You've been nice to me all these years Xavier, thank you." Jane kissed him on the cheek and he toppled over into the pond. Jane started to laugh and so did Xavier. Their laughter filled up the woods and the whole District until they heard the speaker in the District square announce that it was Reaping time.

"Oh no," Jane said as they walked out of the forest. "I've taken so much tesserae this year."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Xavier smiled. He knew the Mayor, it was his auntie and he had asked his auntie not to put Jane's name in the bowl. As a trade he asked his auntie to put his name in the Reaping bowl 100 times. He thought that was fair. As he expected his name was called but he didn't expect Jane's' scream to be so ear shattering.

**Kitty Harter age 17**

Kitty Harter always wanted to be popular in school, she just never thought she would get it. She lied, sneaked, and fought her way to get to the top and now she was there, she didn't like it one bit. After school ended she packed up her bag and ran to her auntie's house on the other side of the District.

Her aunt was a morphine addict. Kitty tried to get her off of it every day but nothing seemed to work. Today her aunt was sprawled out on the sofa reading a book. Kitty rolled her eyes; she probably heard Kitty fumble with the door knob and picked up the closest thing next to her. Kitty could tell because the book was upside down.

"Hello Auntie." Kitty mumbled placing the book right side up. Her Auntie sighed and slammed the book down on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here?" Her Aunt growled at her getting up and going to the kitchen.

"It's after school Auntie, I always come here."

"Oh right."

Kitty was never herself except for when she was around her aunt, she didn't have to sneak or lie, she knew she was better than her aunt.

"Today is the Reaping's." Kitty makes small talk. Pots and pans clang in the kitchen and Kitty wonders what on earth she could be doing, it's past lunch and it's not quite dinner.

"Yeah so?"

"Do you remember your Reaping's?"

"Which ones?"

"All of them."

"Well, I remember being Reaped to go into the Hunger Games then fighting for my life. Halfway through the Games someone chopped off my hand and I did everything I could not to die from blood loss. I didn't die, but I almost did."

Kitty had heard this story many times but she always loved to hear it. She imagined herself with a sword fighting amongst the other Tributes and winning. Winning through another way though not the killing way.

"Speaking of Reaping's get your butt down there."

Kitty did as she was told and ran to the Reaping's. They called her name as soon as she got into her age section.

_**I hoped you liked this chapter! District 6 is done. **_


	8. District 7 Reaping's

**Ray Mason age 15**

"RAY!" Ray's mother screamed from down the stairs. Ray jumped out of his bed quickly and practically skipped all of the steps and landed in front of his mother.

"Yes mom?" He asked his mother. She stood with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"How many times have I told you, you can't leave the TV remote on the floor!"

Ray rolled his eyes. His mother was so strict on some things. "Yes mother, because the dog will eat it."

"Don't you 'yes mother' me! And you know that the dog will eat it!"

Ray glanced at the dog on the floor sleeping soundly; he ate everything. Ray's mother was the Victor of the Games a long time ago. Her name was Johanna Mason. She survived two Games actually; the second was with the famous Katniss Everdeen. They busted some people out and then the Capitol forgave them after which they all thought was odd.

Johanna walked away from him cursing underneath her breath. She was so particular about things! Ray walked away too but tripped over the dog on his way over to the living room and fell on his face.

"Dammit." He mumbled. He pushed himself up with his right hand. He had lost his left hand in a lumberjack accident that left him with only one hand.

"Hey Ray." Ray's little sister Donna walks down the stairs in her sweatpants and her hair a mess.

"Hi." Mumbled Ray.

"Donna, can you please go tell your father that breakfast is ready?" Johanna asked Donna and Donna sped off outside to go get her father. Ray stared where his left hand should be. If he gets picked to go into the Games today; he didn't know how he was going to fight.

Ray's father wheeled inside with his wheelchair and slid into place at the table. "I'm starving, what's for breakfast?" He asked smiling. Johanna smiled too. This was the only time he ever saw his mother smile, when his father smiled.

"Bacon and toast."

"French toast?" Donna asks.

Johanna nods. "It's your first Reaping's Donna, I wanted to make this day special to make up for such a shitty start."

"Mom!" Donna laughs and Johanna laughs too. Ray's father had been injured in a lumberjack accident; the same accident that Ray had been in. Ray had accidently set the chainsaw on the ground and it was still on, it bounced off the ground and chopped off Ray's hand. Then just as Ray's father leaned down to stop it, it chopped off both of his legs. The family had trouble that year but they turned out well.

After breakfast Johanna sent them off to the Reaping's with Rick the dog. Ray never expected his name to be called but he hugged his sister and walked up to the stage confident in himself.

**Tinder Olu age 12**

"OH SHIT!" Tinder shouted out loud as she pricked her finger on a vine.

"That could have been poisonous." Her brother commented.

Tinder had a habit of doing before thinking. "I'm sorry, I should have looked first." She grumbles pressing her finger against her shirt.

"When I won the Hunger Games, I won by identifying plants."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I've heard this story a thousand times. The other Tribute ate it when you told them not to and they died."

"You've never liked my stories have you?"

"No, because most of them involve killing."

"I'm sorry Tinder but for a while the Games were my life and they do something to you and you like at things in a different perspective after."

"Sorry. I've never been one for plant identification."

"I know you haven't, let's move onto the spears and knives."

All morning they worked on training and anything Tinder needed to know in case she was Reaped. After a while they both grew tired and walked to the Reaping's in silence. There, Tinder's name was called and she balled her eyes out waiting for someone to Volunteer. In the end, it was only her and her District partner standing on stage.

_**Sorry that Tinder's Reaping was so short. I hoped you liked this chapter. District 7 done. Oh and to Ray's creator, I'm sorry that I changed him up so much. I just thought he needed a bit more to him that's all. **_


	9. District 8 Reaping's

**Jacob Fell age 13**

Jacob struck the dummy with a knife then grabbed a sword from his belt and chopped off his head.

"Nicely done!" His father clapped loudly and Jacob took a bow. It wasn't every day his father spent time with him and when he did, all he wanted to do was watch Jacob fight.

"Thanks dad." Jacob said beaming with pride and joy.

"Are you Volunteering for the Games this year?" He asked Jacob slinging and arm around him.

"What?" Jacob stammered as they started to walk away.

"Yeah, when I was your age I thought about Volunteering."

"But you did."

"Of course, how do you think I'm Victor?"

"Dad, I really don't want to Volunteer." Jacob pulled away from his father and stared at him with disbelief. He had never expected this from him.

"Why not?" His father asked his face serious.

"Because I don't want to die and I'm sure mom doesn't want to me to die either!" At the comment of his mom his dad's face had hardened and his hands had curled into tight fists.

"Do not speak of your mother." He said quietly and walked away from his son. Jacob was left in the forest all alone with no one but the dummy behind him. His father wouldn't talk to him again unless he Volunteered, or better yet got Reaped.

He ran to his friend Lucy's and burst through the door without knocking. Her father sat on the staircase putting on his shoes.

"Hello Jacob." The mayor nodded to him as he walked passed. Lucy rounded the corner and bumped into Jacob.

"Hello Jacob what a nice surprise."

"I want to be Reaped."

"What?"

"I want to be Reaped."

"No I heard you."

"Well?"

This time the Mayor came around the corner with a slip of paper in his hand.

"This Jacob is your name," Jacob took it and sure enough the slip of paper read in fine print _Jacob Fell. _"This will be in the Reaping bowl 100 times. I can't do any more than that in fact, no mayor in any District can."

Jacob felt the urge to hug the mayor but he didn't. When his name was picked he smiled and he could hear his dad cheering in the background. Just this once he could make his father happy.

**Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12**

Marissa outlined the photograph with her finger and blinked back tears of joy and sadness. It was a photo of her grandmother; she had won the Hunger Games. Her grandmother had passed away last year and left her family in another state of depression.

When were they not depressed? Her father died when Marissa was little leaving everyone in her family scared. She knew that they always didn't have the best of luck but they had each other. Her grandmother, Cecelia was a good willed person with an urge to win at everything she did, that's why she won her set of Hunger Games.

"Marissa." Her mother asked her bitterly sipping at a glass of wine. Marissa rolled her eyes and scooted over to her mother's side and held her hand.

"Yes mom?" She asked.

"Would you be a dear and go put on your Reaping clothes?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones that you want to wear."

Marissa bounded up the stairs and into her room where she put on a bright green dress and a bright pink bow in her hair. She knew it did not match; she was proud of it. She had made the clothes herself and praised herself every day for making them so well. She twirled around in her dress letting the air poof it up.

She giggled so loudly that her two older sisters walked into the room glaring at her. Marissa stopped where she was and shut up. Her older sisters were identical twins with cute button brown eyes and a small nose and dimples when they smiled.

They were the favourite of the family; not her.

"Hello ladies." Marissa had to always refer to them as that, they hated being called girls now that they were over Reaping age. They nodded their heads and looked at one another. Marissa always felt awkward and slightly alone when she was around them; they hardly talked to anyone except to each other and they only did it with their eyes.

They both smiled at Marissa at the same time and walked out of the room at the same time. Marissa sighed and walked down the stairs after them. When she got to the Reaping's she met up with her friends Rosie and Haley and waved to their friend Simon who was across the way.

When they called Marissa's name, she was shocked. Her jaw dropped open and her furry eyebrows rose up. This is not what she had wanted at all.

_**So I will probably get all of the Reaping's done tonight and maybe even a bit of training. After all the Reaping's are done you can tell me in a PM who you think are the bloodbath Tributes. **_

_**On my page you can vote for your favourite character but please don't vote for your own character!**_

_**So to answer some questions that I did not get time to send a PM to. **_

_**To the readers who said the story behind Ray was unrealistic: The creator of him did not make that up. I did and I am terribly sorry that it was that unrealistic. I thought it was a bit far-fetched myself. **_

_**Sasuai Uchiha: Sorry about the word that I keep spelling wrong. Darn spellcheck keeps wanting to correct the wrong thing. **_

_**And wow, I guess that's really all of the questions I have to answer. If you have any more questions I will be happy to answer them! **_

_**Oh and the other question was about the sponsor points being on Harry Potter or The Hunger Games books. Well, I haven't really read any Harry Potter books except for the last one (I know, my friends get mad at me for it), and I don't want to go through the book and find different things to quiz you guys on because I will probably mess up (I'm not that much of a hard-core fan, I've only read the books once.) **_

_**So from now on until a little later I will just do it on my fanfics. You don't have to read them, just skim through them to find the answers. Don't worry most of my fanfics are on The Hunger Games except for one which is SCREAM. Hehehe **_


	10. District 9 Reaping's

**Hunter Smith age 14**

Hunter after all these years stayed true to his name. He put on his hunting boots, his hunting jacket, and slipped his hunting knife in his pocket and stepped outside into the cold misty air. The minute he stepped into the forest, he felt his feet freeze inside his socks and his fingers go icy.

This was strange considering it was almost summer. A rabbit scurried by him on the path and he jumped after it swiping his knife at its ears. He was too late. He watched as the little bunny ran off into the bush with a terrified look on his face. Hunter really didn't need to hunt, he did it for fun.

He also made fur hats and pelts out of the animals he caught and sold them in the District square for extra money he could use to buy cookies and such. His father was a hunting man, he hunted deer until the day was over and the sun had just set. His mother was a past Victor of the Hunger Games and didn't leave the house; she was too afraid.

Hell she hadn't left the house in over twenty years. Every night she had terrible nightmares about Mutts and savage animals. Hunter thought he did the right thing and brought them to her dead. It seemed to satisfy her but sometimes she would hide in a corner and weep.

Hunter was named Hunter so he could fight all the animals that came to their house. I guess you could say his mother was a bit paranoid. Hunter put his knife back in his pocket and carried on into the woods. Hunter didn't really have any friends, he made friends with the animals that he couldn't come to kill for whatever reason. He added the white rabbit to his list.

Hunter climbed a tree in search of a bird he had found one day with its wing broken. He had healed it then named it. It was his first friend. Today when he climbed the tree, the birds' nest was there along with tiny eggs.

He awed slightly and tapped them with his finger. A chirp came from a branch above and Hunter laughed; it was Robin. She pecked at his head with her beak as if to say 'stop it'. She sat on the eggs and looked pissed at him.

"Today is Reaping day Robin," he stroked the little birds' head and smiled. "I think I'm going to get picked. My name is in the Reaping bowl a lot this year after the damage I have done to one of the trees in the woods." He sighed sadly.

When Reaping time finally came, he leapt down from the tree and ran into the town square not stopping. When his name was called he wasn't surprised.

**Avara Kash age 15**

"Avara, do you want to come help me do the dishes?" Only thirty one years old Avara's mother looked older beyond her years. Avara walked over to where her mother was and picked up a bowl and started dunking it with water then washed it with soap.

"Mom, are you scared that I'm going to be Reaped?"

"Do you want to play some baseball today? I hear that Janet wants a new pitcher for her team."

"Mom don't change the subject."

"What subject? Speaking of subject, how are you doing in Chemistry?"

"Mom!" Avara laughs. Avara's mother was more like her sister. Marina had Avara when she was only fifteen years old and she worries that Avara will make the same mistake she did.

"Yes I am scared."

"Well you don't have to be because I'm not going to get Reaped."

"Good, I love positive attitudes."

Avara smiled. "Me too."

Avara sometimes wished she had brothers or sister but all she knew that her mother was her only family. Marina's parents had abandoned her once they found out she was pregnant and left her without a house. Marine worked hard for the run down house they live in now and Avara appreciates her for that.

"Can I go now?" Avara asks once all the dishes are put away and dried neatly. Her mother kisses her on the forehead and nods. Avara runs out the door to greet her best friend Ash. Ash was looking great as usual with his tan skin and nice eyes.

She melted at the sight of him. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but couldn't. She was so confused on who she liked and or she loved. She also liked her other friend Lonnie. Avara was bisexual and often got teased because of it. Avara hasn't told her mother yet because she is worried she is going to flip.

She doesn't want to get kicked out of the house like her mother did.

"Nice hair." Ash says messing it up and Avara squeals and fixes it although it is ruined. They tease each other all the time. Avara leaned close to him all the way to the Reaping's and when her name was called they had to repeat it three times because she was so shocked. Her friend Zea whispered to her:

"It's called improvising bitch."

And with that, Avara did the best she could, she improvised her smile, her walk, and even the lump in her throat when she thought of how scared her mom will be to find out.

_**Sponsor alert! "It's called improvising bitch" was a quote in what TV show that recently got cancelled? *sad face* **_


	11. District 10 Reaping's

**Deno Kane age 15**

The fire crackling in Deno's ears became louder and louder until there was nothing left to burn. Deno awoke with a start and put his hand on his chest to feel his heart thumping wildly.

"NO!" He screamed and slammed his fist down on his bed.

"What?" Deno's cousin Kyle asked flicking on the light switch. Kyle's eyes were full of sadness. He knew what happened to Deno's family that night.

Deno often described himself as a series of unfortunate events. His family was killed in a fire that left him a scar on his left cheek. He swore he saw someone there that day, someone lurking in the mist and running in and out of the shadows of the smoke.

In his dreams Deno often chased the man who lit his house on fire and killed his family but whenever he would reach the man's shirt, he would light on fire and be engulfed by the flames.

"I was having that dream again. I was being burned and tortured by the fire, I'm sorry." Deno buried his head in his cousin's shoulder and started to cry. Deno didn't cry very often but when he did the whole house heard it. He could the bed springs on his Uncle's bed in the next room creak and he turned the light switch on illuminating the hallway.

"It's time to get up." Deno finally said and got up with red puffy eyes and swollen cheeks. That is what depression did to you. His Uncle was busy making breakfast downstairs when Deno and Kyle tip toed trying to sneak out the back door.

"I hear you." His Uncle growled and they both slumped their shoulders. Deno's Uncle was very protective of the two of them and had been ever since someone had lit Deno's house on fire. Deno was very protective too, that was where he got it from.

"So, are you ready for the Reaping's?" Kyle asked Deno with a stern face. Kyle despised the Hunger Games, he was afraid of water and he could not swim. Deno knew that if Kyle was faced with the idea of going in and having to kill someone he could not do it, Kyle was too gentle.

"You two are not going into the Hunger Games." Deno's Uncle said with a little bit of anger to his voice. Deno's Uncle was a past Victor of the Hunger Games and he came out of the arena tougher than ever. He was just pissed because someone lit his Victors House on fire a long time ago. They still haven't caught the guy.

"Uncle, I've been thinking and, who said it was ever a guy who lit the house on fire?"

This got his Uncle to stop chewing his breakfast. "That's right, who said it was ever a guy? Oh wait, the finger prints they found on the window matched to a male!" His Uncle pounded his fist down on the table making the two boys flinch.

"Let's go to the Reaping's." Kyle said quickly and the two of them slid out of their seats without much food in them. When the Reaping's were about to begin Kyle wished Deno luck and Deno wished Kyle luck. In the end Kyle was Reaped and before Kyle could step out into the aisle way, Deno Volunteered and took his place as Tribute.

**Willow Markus age 18**

"Jasmine, faster!" Willow laughed as she crouched forward in the saddle to get more speed. Only on Jasmine Willow felt as if she were flying. It was as if she could escape anything in her world and fly with Jasmine. Jasmine was still green, a young horse is what it meant, and Willow liked it that way. She got Jasmine when she was eleven and hasn't left her side since.

"Hey!" She heard a shout from across the field and there stood her best friend Katie with her horse Golden. She kicked Jasmine lightly and they trotted off to see Katie and Golden.

"Where's Emma?" She asked Katie once they drew nearer.

"She'll be here soon, in the meantime, want to race?" Katie's face lit up and she shortened her reins and crouched forward. Willow nodded and in a moment, the two best friends were off racing each other. Jasmine's legs worked hard and fast meanwhile Golden lagged behind with his breathing as raspy as ever. Willow slowed Jasmine to a stop and turned around in her saddle to look at Katie.

"What's wrong with Golden?"

"He's getting old." Katie whispered and patted her horse's chestnut neck. Golden usually won the race, this was the first time he hadn't beat Jasmine. They raced back to the fence line where they met and once Katie yelled "TREE!" Although that wouldn't have stopped her from banging into it. Golden swerved just in time.

When Emma finally arrived it was time for the Reaping's and they didn't have much time to do anything more. They talked for a while then said their goodbyes in case any of them got picked. Unfortunately, one of them did.

_**And you know who got Reaped. Willow that's right. So the thing with the "TREE" thing is a true story. I was racing my friend on horseback and my horse almost ran me into a tree and we laughed about it after. That was the last race that we ever had before my horse died and her horse sold. Sad times. :( :( **_

_**Okay here are the sponsor points so far:**_

_**Lady Firewing- 40**_

_**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb- 50**_

_**SeekerDraconis- 20**_

_**basketball1029- 0**_

_**ramitora22- 30**_

_**Tessabelle94- 0**_

_**Bowserboy129- 0**_

_**huffleclawgirl- 0**_

_**Sasuai Uchiha – 50**_

_**UDFlyers- 0**_

_**kitkat1425- 10**_

_**rlb190- 50**_

_**d11olive24- 0**_

_**Teagan1998- 0**_

_**DA Member Hogwarts- 50**_

_**Xylia Ren- 40**_

_**PeenissandClato- 30**_


	12. District 11 Reaping's

**David Rodriguez age 18**

"Are you ready?" David's father asked him and David nodded his head slowly. Today was the day he Volunteered. He looked down at his younger siblings Patricia and Nuno and smiled at them. Patricia would Volunteer in three years; she was only fifteen.

"Just remember your skills David." Nuno said quietly. David nodded his head.

"Be brave." His father hugged him tightly. David moved down the line next to his mother. She hugged him and kissed his face.

"Remember that we love you." She was almost in tears.

"Remember your weaknesses." This had surprised David, usually Patricia was happy and not paying attention to things, when did she decide to be a realist? David hugged them all again and whispered I love you to his sister. He then took off towards the square. On the way there he met up with his friends Charles and Viktor.

"Hey guys." Charles said with a huge smile.

"I'm Volunteering today!" David was probably the only one out of the whole District who was happy about that. He was the son of two Victors of the Hunger Games. His father trained him and his siblings his whole life so that they could all be the 'Victor Family'.

David was the crash test this time around I guess. Either way, he wanted to please his father.

"My family wished me good luck today and my sister told me to remember my weaknesses."

"What does that mean?" Charles asked.

"What are you weaknesses?" Asked Viktor.

"I hate swimming, I can't climb ropes, and I hate fire."

Charles and Viktor laugh with each in unison. "You don't like fire?"

If anybody but David had heard this comment they would have wrinkled their noses and looked at them funny but Charles and Viktor loved fire. They would light stuff on fire just for fun but then snuff it out before it got too dangerous. This was news to them, they usually had fire around David all the time but he just sucked it up and lived with it.

"DAVID!" Someone screamed from their right and David's face lit up with happiness. He turned to the right and held his arms wide open for his girlfriend Isabelle to come running into them. Isabelle knew he was Volunteering and she told him every second of the day she wishes he wasn't and that he belonged in District one, two, or four for it. David calmly told her each time that his home was here with her. They said their goodbyes and split off into their age sections.

"David Rodriguez…."

**Bianca Davis age 16**

"I don't understand," Bianca stamped her foot on the ground "How can he like _her _and not me!"

"It's okay Bianca." Bianca's friend Alina put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. Outside the window Bianca and Alina stared at David Rodriguez as he hugged and kissed his girlfriend. Through the window they heard 'I'm Volunteering today.'

Bianca's face lit up and she ran across the room to get her Reaping gear on.

"Oh no, I've seen that look on your face before. Remember the time when you wanted to read to the class you're really boring essay and you jumped at the chance and fell over a chair?"

Bianca laughed. "Of course I do," her face reddened. "That was embarrassing."

"Well, I think I know what you're thinking."|

"You think?"

"Yes I think. I think I know what you're thinking but I'm not sure if I'm thinking the correct thing you're thinking or if I'm just thinking all to myself."

Bianca blinked. "You lost me." She turned back to her closet and rummaged through her dresses. Bianca's sister was a Victor of the Hunger Games and as a result bought her dresses. Bianca's sister also taught her how to use a knife starting at a very young age.

"He's leaving!" Alina whispered from the window and Bianca dashed over to see. They both sighed.

"Doesn't he have the nicest ass you've ever seen?" Bianca said resting her head up against the window. Alina nods her head.

"Alina, Bianca, Reaping's!" Bianca's sister, Marina, yells from down the stairs. They each dash out the front door laughing about David's ass.

"So are you going to Volunteer?" Alina asks once they enter their age group.

"Yes." Bianca answers and gets into position to Volunteer. When the time comes she puts her hand up and runs on the stage. She grabs David's hand and takes a bow.

"He's mine." She whispers to Isabelle who stands slightly over to the right. Bianca closes her eyes and laughs.

_**ONE MORE TO GO! I got distracted last night so that's why I didn't finish all of them. **_

_**Answer to sponsor questions so far: **_

_**Chris Columbus **_

_**Platypus and the Echidna **_

_**10**_

_**Jabberwocky**_

_**Buffy**_

_**Ringer **_


	13. District 12 Reaping's

**Samual Ton age 17**

"Samual your father sent money again." Samual's mother walked into the room handing Samual green coloured paper. Samual took it and fanned out the twenty dollars bills; one hundred dollars.

Samual's jaw dropped open and Samual's mother had to close it for him. He launched off the bed and down the hallway and through the open door and into the bright sunlight that nearly blinded him. He regained focus and went running down the dirt road and into the Victor's village where his father lived.

He lived next door to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, he was good friends with their daughter. Tatum happened to be in the front yard today; she waved to him and he waved back. He knocked loudly on the door to his father's house. Katniss came around the side of her house and stared sadly at him.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen."

Katniss hadn't changed her last name. "Please Samual, call me Katniss," he nodded acknowledging her and continued to knock. "He won't answer Samual, he was pretty drunk last night."

"When is he not drunk?" Tatum laughs as she strides up to her mother. Samual hated this; talking to your neighbour over the white picket fence. That suggested too many happy memoires that weren't present or never existed in the first place. Katniss nudged Tatum in the side and Tatum glared at her.

Finally, the door flew open and Haymitch burped loudly on the other end.

"Gross." Tatum whispers as her and her mom vanish from sight.

"What's this?" Samual practically throws the money in Haymitch's face. He swats at the paper like flies gathering them up and stuffing them back in his pocket.

"Fine, if you don't like it, I'll keep it."

"What's a boy like me going to spend one hundred dollars on in the Seam anyways?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maybe food? Go ask Katniss, when she was your age she would have taken that money in a heartbeat." Haymitch goes to slam the door but Samual wedges his foot in between.

"Dad," it felt weird to call him that. "I want to talk." Samual rushes out 'talk' because he really doesn't want to talk, he just knows it has to be done.

"What about?" Haymitch asks opening the door a bit more.

"About the Games." He says and the door slams on Samual's face. Samual was worried for this year, he had a bad feeling and couldn't quite put a finger on it. Now that Reaping day had come he was extra nervous for it.

"Drunk?" Tatum asks Samual leaning over the white picket fence that separates the two properties.

"No, just Haymitch." Samual laughs and so does Tatum. They say goodbye to each other and Samual runs down the street finally settling with the fact that his father doesn't want to talk to him. It's not like he ever did want to anyways.

Haymitch didn't want a kid and neither did Samual's mother. They were looking for a relationship but instead they got a kid. Haymitch broke up with Samual's mom shortly after he found out she was pregnant but sent him money so he didn't starve to death like all of the other kids in the Seam.

Samual now wished he had taken the money and given it to the less fortunate kids. As he made his way across the District and to the square he thought of all the things he had regretted. He wished he had talked to his father a bit more and not been so shy.

He got to the District square just in time to be Reaped.

**Tatum Mellark age 15**

"Nice!" Tatum laughed at her younger brother Marco. He just fell and hit his head on the kitchen table. He grumbled something at her then walked away rubbing his head.

"Morning." Peeta walked into the room carrying a tray of fresh bread. Marco instantly walked back in the room after Peeta hovering over the tray. Tatum got up from the table and grabbed a piece of bread but dropped it because it was too hot to pick up.

Peeta laughed and Marco did too.

"Knock it off." Katniss sighed walking into the room. She always had to break apart a fight between Tatum and Marco, they acted like two separate people even though their supposed to be related. The phone rang and Tatum ran to get it.

"New boyfriend?" Peeta teased and Katniss shot him a cold glare.

"WHAT?" Tatum screeched so loudly it made Katniss jump.

"What now?" Marco asked rolling his eyes. As soon as Tatum hung up she was out the door in a matter of seconds. She dashed down the street, passed her friend Samual's house and into the broken down house of her best friend's. Her best friend Lyra sat in a chair rocking back and forth sobbing.

"Tatum?" She asked looking up with tears streaking her face.

"I'm here Lyra, it's okay." She wiped Lyra's blonde hair out of her face and hugged her tightly.

"I'm pregnant." Lyra whispered into Tatum's ear and Tatum gulped back her own tears. Her friend was two years older than her but it wasn't like Lyra to do this.

"Does your dad know?" Tatum asks her breaking away.

"God no, I'm not going to tell him either." Lyra sobs some more. Tatum thought about her mother, she couldn't tell her, Lyra was the daughter of Gale Hawthorne, her mother's old best friend.

Tatum couldn't watch her friend suffer like this, she had to do something. She took Lyra's hand and together they went back to Tatum's house where they ate breakfast and watched TV like nothing had happened. Tatum went outside to check the mail and saw Samual running down the street his tan legs reflecting off the sun and bouncing back into Tatum's eyes.

It was then she knew what she had to do. Shortly after the Reaping's came and Samual's name was called. Great, now she had two reasons to Volunteer. Everyone told her she looked like her mother but really, she didn't want to be like her mother. She didn't want to have people saying 'poor Tatum' or 'I hope she's doing better' behind her back all the time.

"I Volunteer!" She put up her hand. She was going to protect Samual and get money for Lyra. Then they could all live happily ever after. Or was that just her imagination?

_**Oooo drama! And now we conclude with the Reaping's. Wow, that only took me three days to do. So I might not update for a while considering I have exams to study for and other pieces of writing to finish up. **_


	14. Training Day

**Training Day**

"Welcome Tributes of the 90th Annual Hunger Games. You may wonder why you were Reaped and others may just shrug it off. Well, you were all Reaped for a reason and those who Volunteered we checked your background to make sure you were related to a Victor in some sort of way. A couple were very distant and others were very close. The world will be watching but some Tributes will stand out more than others. Let the training begin."

The head trainer sounds a gong and everyone goes running to a station except for Tatum. She stands with her arms crossed looking pathetically at the trainer. Tatum's mother had come with her as her Mentor so she told Tatum who to look out for….

_Katniss and Tatum sat down to watch the Reaping's on the big TV screen in the Capitol. Katniss pulled Tatum close and they both held their breaths. District 1 came first and the male was gorgeous. Tatum gasped and her mother rolled her eyes. Tatum would probably have to kill him. When the female flashed on screen it was Katniss's turn to gasp. She had watched Finnick die in the arena when she went in the second time and held his head and sang to him. Now she would be watching Tatum do that to his niece? _

_District 2 had a male Volunteer for his best friend. Not an uncommon thing in District 2 but I guess it would be uncommon for a friend. Usually they just did it for themselves. The female already had blood on her clothing and she stepped onto the stage grinning. Tatum shivered._

_District 3's male cried as soon as he got on stage and didn't stop. He said the name 'Lilith' over and over again. Tatum closed her eyes and tried not to imagine what he might be sobbing about. District 3's female reminded Tatum of a character off of an old movie and an old book, she was small and blonde and rather bouncy, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it…_

"Tatum?" Tatum snapped out of her daydream and looked up at the head trainer.

"Sorry." She mumbled and ran off to join the other Tributes. Some were already forming alliances and others were chatting nervously. How did one make friends knowing that they were going to be dead in a couple of days? _Samual. _Tatum thought running through the crowd searching for him.

She found him in the corner watching the boy from 11 throw a spear.

"Get up." She demanded. Samual just looked at her and blinked. How had she not screamed at anyone to Volunteer for him? He was so weak and fragile, he wouldn't make it past the bloodbath! Samual had a tendency to be shy around people, he wouldn't talk to anyone unless they knew him. Tatum bent down to Samual's eye level.

"You know me Samual, it's okay," she whispered but he didn't budge. "Fine if you want to be this way, then be this way," she started to walk away but turned on her heels. "Oh god I'm turning into my mother."

Samual nodded his head in agreement. Tatum walked away fast and as she did she heard the twang of a bow and arrow string and stopped. Aquila Monroe from District 4 stood with her back to Tatum as she let an arrow loose from its string and straight onto the target.

"Nice shot." Tatum mumbles. Aquila turns around, her bronze hair whipping through the air like a knife. Tatum steps back.

"Want to give it a try?" Aquila smiles. Tatum shakes her head no. "Why not? It'll be fun!"

Tatum can already tell this girl is bad luck but all the same, she steps up to the plate and grabs the bow and arrow from Aquila's hand. She strings an arrow with difficulty but after a few tries of dropping it, Tatum gets it right. She pulls her arm back like her mother taught her and flung it at the target. Her cheeks went red with embarrassment once it hit the ground.

Laughs erupted from the training center but Aquila's was the loudest. Tatum slugged her across the face and Aquila fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever laugh at me!" Tatum spat.

"We'll see about that."

"Nice punch!"

Tatum turned around to see Chloe Belmont from District 2. Aquila staggered up to her feet again only to be knocked down by Chloe.

"That was easy." Chloe smiled and grabbed Tatum's arm.

"Where are we going?" Tatum asked while looking back over her shoulder to see what Aquila was doing.

"To meet a few people." Chloe said and hurried on through the crowd. People were fighting everywhere and eyeing each other up to see their skills. Tatum wanted to slap a hand to her forehead, she had just displayed one of her weaknesses! How could she have been so stupid?

She may look like her mom but she is more her father's daughter. When someone says 'let's bake' she jumps at the chance. Chloe takes them to the knife station where Andrea Thomas from District 5 stands with two knives in her hand and her eyes focused on the target.

"Andi I'd like you to meet Tatum, Tatum meet Andi, my allie." Andi snapped out of focus and smiled at Tatum.

"Hello." She said shaking Tatum's hand. Tatum gulped; this is what she didn't want to be doing, making friends. Andi showed Tatum how to use a knife and Chloe showed Tatum a little bit of hand to hand combat. After training was over it was announced that everyone must head to the dining hall.

All twenty four Tributes ran to their places and sat down where their name tag was. Tatum looked at the Tributes beside her, Azekiel Scrater from District 3 was to her left and Chloe was to her right.

"This is going to be fun." Chloe whispered to Tatum smiling. Tatum still wasn't sure about Chloe. They had basically formed an alliance but could she trust her? A bell rang from the end of the table and everyone quit talking and looked.

The head trainer was standing with a golden bell in her hand. Once she had everyone's attention she put the bell down and cleared her throat nosily. "So, we are going to try something new this year. When I draw your name out of the hat, you are going to answer the question…"

_**So instead of doing interviews because I really hate writing them, I'm going to let you guys do the interviews. This is how it will work:**_

_**The head trainer had just said that they were going to draw the Tributes name out of a hat and the question out of a hat and ask that Tribute the question. Now, since I am bad at coming up with the questions myself I'm going to get you guys to PM me some questions (1-2) to ask them! I've never seen this done before but I thought I would give it a try. If I get 24 questions in by tonight, then I can write it tonight! **_

_**I can't guarantee that your question will get asked to your Tribute (because I'm drawing the names and question out of a hat) but you have a pretty good chance! So PM your questions to me! And don't forget to vote for your favourite Tribute! **_


	15. Discussions

"First one up, Alden James Stamos from District 2," Alden stands up where he is and smiles at the people around the table staring at him. "How exactly did you feel when your name was called?"

"My name wasn't called, I Volunteered." Alden replied and the trainer's face went bright red.

"Well, how did you feel when they spoke your name out for all of the District and Panem to hear?"

"I liked it, it sounded cool." He said sitting back down again. The table erupted into applause for no reason. She reached into the bowl and picked out the next Tribute and next question. This made all the Tributes uneasy as it felt like Reaping day again.

"Lucas Strive from District 5, that rhymes! Anyways, how do you feel about following in your grandfather's footsteps and entering the Hunger Games just like he did?"

"Well, I don't see the point in saying that I'm following in his footsteps because that term is very inaccurate since there is no actual footsteps for me to follow in but I get what you're saying and yes, I'm quite proud."

The room is silent as many girls scoff.

"Okay moving on," the trainer dips her hand into the bowl. "Chloe Belmont from District 2."

Chloe stands up even though it is unnecessary. "Yes?"

"What makes you think you can win?"

Chloe quickly glances at Tatum then smiles. "I will kill if I have to." She nods her head then sits back down.

"Indigo Milliner from District 1. What do you think sets you apart from the other Tributes?"

"I think I'm attractive, a good looking guy, and a nice looking man." Indigo winks at his competition.

"Those mean the same things?"

"Shut up!" Indigo spits at Xavier Landlor.

"Thank you Indigo, moving on. Alanna Odair who is also from 1. Her question is how is the Capitol different from back home?"

"Well, the food isn't as good and there is no ocean here, just land and buildings." She sighs and takes a big drink out of her cup.

"Bianca Davis from District 11. Who do you think will die first?"

"Not me," Bianca giggles then looks longingly at her partner David. "I'll always be with you." She sits back down and collapses onto his shoulder. He inches away from her but she still clings on.

"Deno Kane from District 10. Do you ever wish you weren't related to a Victor?"

The pause is long and quiet. Deno looks as if he's about to explode when he finally lets out the breath of air that releases his answer. "Yes."

"Thank you, you can sit down now," the trainer says after he stands and looks at her for a while. "Azekiel Scrater from District 3. Are you excited? The Games are approaching quickly!"

Azekiel stands up and shakes. "No, no I am not excited."

The trainer shakes her head in dismay. "I wouldn't have said that if I were you. Now onto Hunter Smith from District 9. What do you think is the best terrain for the arena?"

"I like dirt, and lots of it." He grins showing dirty yellow teeth. Everyone cringes.

"Thank you for that lovely answer. Jacob Fell from District 8. What would winning mean to you and how would it change you?"

"It would get my father to like me and it would make me a stronger person. Thank you."

Everyone is stunned by his politeness or his answer. "Oh, well, you may sit down. Jole Gavin from District 4. If you could, would you make someone Volunteer in your place?"

"No, but maybe my brother Toma would like to endure the Games again? He's always wanting me to win, I think it's just to re live his experience."

"We loved your brother and I'm sure we'll love you. Kitty Harter from District 6. Which Tribute do you view as your biggest competition?"

"I view everyone as my competition. But I know I can win, I'm smarter than all of them."

"Thank you Kitty, you will be interesting in the arena. Liliana Dawson from District 3. How are you dealing with the stress of getting ready for the arena?"

"I just sing myself a happy song."

"That's how I like to do it too. Marissa Cecelia Evans from District 8. Is there any Tribute here you have your eye on?"

"No particularly but I want to keep my eye on all of them in case one of them tries to kill me."

"Good answer. Andrea Thomas from District 5. What is your favourite thing about the Capitol?"

"I LOVE THE COFFEE!" Andrea jumps up and down in her seat and everyone sighs and the trainer slaps a hand to her head.

"David Rodriguez from District 11. Is there anybody special back home that you want to get back for?"

"Yes, my girlfriend…"

"ME!" Bianca squeels but David pushes her away.

"No, my girlfriend back home, not YOU!" He pushes her back into her chair and she folds her arms.

"Alright then, enough of that. Ray Mason from District 7. What's your opinion of your District?"

"The conditions are better than most of the Districts but it's dangerous."

"Thank you. Samual Ton from District 12. Tell us about your opinion on the Hunger Games."

"I don't really like them, but I am in them now so I have to get used to it."

"Oh my god you guys are being boring and playing it safe," the trainer rolls her eyes and stamps her foot irritated. "Tatum Mellark also from District 12, tell us about your family.

Tatum stands up and smooth's down her top and her pants. "Well, as most of you guys know my mom and dad are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and I have a younger brother named Marco."

Tatum sits back down and the Tributes look as if they are going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Thank you for that Tatum. Tinder Olu from District 7. Are you enjoying the food here?"

Some Tributes laugh at the question but Tinder simply just smiles. "I love the food here, much better than what I have at home."

"Willow Markus from District 10. Did you expect being Reaped?"

"No not really, I had looked forward to spending time with my horse and my friends but I guess it isn't going to happen now."

"Xavier Landlor from District 6. How's the Capitol so far?"

Xavier gulps down a lump in his throat and opens his mouth, nothing comes out. The trainer stamps her foot impatiently and puts the slip of paper back into the bowl.

"Aquila Monroe from District 4. If 2 pandas, a monkey, and a bat were fighting over an ice cream cone as you walked in and told you that the others started it all at the same exact time what would you do?"

"What? How is this question irrelevant to the Hunger Games?"

"Just answer it."

"I would ask them where the ice cream was?" She asks chewing her lip. Everyone laughs around the table and when they finally settle down, the trainer is red in the face.

"Now, since you all answered questions and ate dinner. We thought, why bother with waiting for the next day to go into the arena?"

The Tributes looks up from their plate of food. "What?" Chloe growls in a low voice.

"That's right, good luck to all of you!" And with that, the trainer hits a small red button on the table and the Tributes fall from their chairs and into the arena….

_**So I'm sorry if those weren't very good. I don't think I will do them ever again. **_

_**Okay so first of all: **_

_**To whoever said I'm making chapters too short: I'm sorry if my chapters are a bit short, people have complained about this before and I have fixed it and not all stories on here have 4000 page chapters so I'm sorry if I'm a little too busy to write longer chapters. **_

_**I'm not trying to be mean and I really love all of your reviews but some get a little bit odd. Here is one: **_

"_**this is a pretty awesome story with cool tributes and a great writer but could you please try and not make it ALL focus on Tatum and just revolve all around her :S that gets annoying and she could become a bit Mary Sueish , I know this is about her winning but honestly there are some other great characters who interest me a bit more than Tatum and it would be cool to see some more development with them you know?"**_

_**Well first off, thank you for the compliment whoever you are and I only did two chapters on Tatum but it's not going to be ALL around Tatum. 'That gets annoying and she **_**COULD **_**become Mary Sueish'**_

_**COULD means it might happen in the future and it hasn't happened yet so I have no idea why this is a problem. Tatum will NOT be a Mary Sue. **_

_**Anyways sorry if I'm sounding a bit harsh. It just gets really annoying when people complain about something I haven't done. **_


	16. Fire and Water

**Fire and Water **

**Azekiel Scrater age 12 District 3**

Azekiel landed hard on his arm and screamed in pain. He was in a dark room with his District partner, Lia. Lia got up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. She frantically ran around the room feeling all of the walls.

"We're trapped." She concluded.

"I'm hurt Lia."

Lia bent down to Azekiel's aid and took his arm gently in her hand. He screamed.

"Looks like it's broken."

"It can't be though; I have to win these Games to see if my best friend is okay."

She nodded her head slowly and ran around looking for a way out. "No!" She yelled suddenly and ran to the other end of the wall and tucked her knees up into her chest. Azekiel looked around for something that was wrong but couldn't find anything.

"What?" He asked.

"The walls are closing in." She said.

Azekiel looked around the room, the walls weren't even moving. Suddenly he screamed and it wasn't because of the pain, there were spiders crawling up and down his body. "GET OFF!"

"I'm not on you!" Lia screamed at him.

"Not you! The spiders!"

"There are no spiders?"

Azekiel got to his feet and with his good arm and tried shooing the spiders away. One bit into his flesh and the other crawled into his nose. He tried to get it out but he could feel it crawling down his throat and into his body. His cannon boomed and Lia screamed.

**Tinder Olu age 12 District 7**

Tinder landed on her feet in a room with lights everywhere. Ray landed beside her a moment later but on his butt. Tinder saw a little pool of water in the center of room. She walked over to it and knelt down to touch it. When she did it burned her hand.

"Shit." She muttered and Ray glared at her. She could tell he was nervous and a bit scared but she ignored him and focused on herself. Next to the water there is a knife, silver and shiny against the lights. She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Look out!" Ray shouted but it was too late, Tinder was engulfed by the water that she was so scared of.

**Chloe Belmont age 17 District 2**

Chloe and Alden landed in the same room together side by side. She clutched his hand tightly and he squeezed it back. They were in a room surrounded by fire, or at least in Chloe's eyes. She covered her mouth with the sweatshirt she was wearing and blinked fighting back watery eyes from the black smoke.

"What are you doing Chloe?" Alden asked.

"What do you mean? There's fire everywhere."

"No? OH MY GOD!"

"Now you see it?"

"No there is water everywhere."

"What? If there was water that means it would put out the fire…" Chloe suddenly had an idea. She would ask Alden to go to the water and then she would put out the fire with it.

"Alden, go to the water, I need to put the fire out."

"But, I can't really swim."

"I'll save you, now, go to the water before we both get trapped in here!"

Alden ran over to where the water was, just inches away from the flames. He looked ridiculous in Chloe's eyes, he flailed around in what looked like the floor and screamed for help. There was a bucket down by her feet, perfect. She grabbed the bucket and ran over to where the "water" was. She plunged her bucket down to the floor and to her surprise, her bucket came back up full of water. She grabbed Alden's hand and pulled him out, he was dripping wet.

Chloe then splashed the bucket onto the fire and a patch of it went out. She dove the bucket into the water several times and soon enough, the fire was all out and a door was on the other end. Chloe high fived Alden and together they ran for the door and leaped inside of it.

In the next room they found Lia crying in the corner and screaming for help. Chloe screamed when she saw Azekiel's body covered in blood. She didn't want to know so she didn't ask. Instead, she grabbed Lia's hand and fled through the next door. Chloe was beginning to feel a bit nauseas and her stomach was doing flip flops. Inside this door were the Tributes who had escaped. All of them except for two; Azekiel and Tinder. Where were they? Chloe thought to herself but just as she did, she was lifted up high into the air and set back down on her feet again.

She looked at her surroundings; she was in a field with all of the other Tributes and they were standing on their metal plates. In the center was a golden horn filled with weapons and supplies. _So this is the real thing?_ Chloe thought to herself. She clenched her jaw and rolled up the sleeves on her sweatshirt; let the games begin.

_**So yeah I had a little pre bloodbath but only two Tributes died; Azekiel and Tinder. Azekiel's creator reviewed twice and Tinder's creator never reviewed. Sorry but if you don't review your Tribute will probably die. I might have another chapter up tonight; I'm on summer vacation now. Except I have to go to summer school. Oh and I am also sorry to Avara's creator: I totally missed putting her in the interview for the last chapter, I am terribly sorry! She won't die in the bloodbath since I did that sorry! Don't forget to vote for your favourite Tribute.**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

**Lucas Strive age 18**

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

**Xavier Landlor age 16**

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

**Jacob Fell age 13**

**Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12**

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

**Bianca Davis age 16 **

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	17. Darts and Blood

**Darts and Blood **

**Avara Kash age 15 District 9**

There is a huge field of trees in front of Avara. She sees the other Tributes amongst them and smiles at them. They probably think she's crazy. The girl next to her, Aqulia Monroe nods her head at the bow and arrow but Avara quickly shakes her head no. Avara and Aqulia had become friends in training and decided to be allies.

The timer dinged and everyone went flying off of their metal plates and ran of the golden horn full of weapons. Avara picked up a sling shot and a few darts to fill it. Aqulia picked up a sword and a hilt and put it on her belt. Avara made a dash for the nearest tree but that's when someone grabbed her coat. She fell to the ground and looked up at her attacker, Chloe Belmont from District 2.

Chloe pinned Avara to the ground and put her hands around her throat. Avara bit Chloe hard and Chloe screamed. Avara could taste blood that wasn't hers and that freaked her out given her fear of anyone's blood. She kicked Chloe in the gut and she flopped to the ground. Avara got up and ran towards the forest tripping once or twice but then gaining her speed all the same.

She searched frantically for Aqulia but couldn't find her. Her heart started racing faster and faster until she could run no more. She stopped on a nearby log.

"Who are you?" Someone whispered from behind her. She jumped dropping a dart.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, who are you?" The voice said again. _Day one and I'm already hearing voices? _Avara thought to herself.

"I'm Avara from District 9."

The voice was quiet for a moment, then started to laugh. The voice walked out from behind the log and sat next to Avara. "I'm Lucas Strive from District 5."

"Oh yeah, the kid that rhymes." She rolled her eyes and loaded in her slingshot.

"Hey I don't mean to it just comes out that way."

"Lucas, have you ever felt pain?"

"Yes, of course I have."

"I'm sorry Lucas." Avara whispers and flings the dart into his head. His cannon sounds a moment later.

**Alanna Odair age 15 District 1**

Alanna was torn between two paths, one looked like it was frequently used and the other not so much. She took the road less travelled by and hoped that it would be nice. She ducked under branches and jumped over logs, and swatted a few insects along the way. She felt alone inside and she felt as if she couldn't breathe, like the walls were closing in.

Maybe she was claustrophobic? She did not know. She came across a blue pond and smiled at the thought of swimming and splashing with the heat on her at this day. She peeled off her clothes and dove into the pond and made an effort not to smile. She was floating on her back peacefully when someone came into the pond covered in red liquid. Blood.

"Help me!" They said splashing. Alanna dragged them onto the shore even though she was in her underwear and her bra. She quickly put her clothes back on and ran to the persons aid. It was Xavier Landlor from District 6.

"How badly are you hurt?" She asked him. He pointed to a gash in his stomach and cried. Alanna cried with him because she knew he could not help him. She laid there and held his head and talked to him softly for about ten minutes. He said the name Jane over and over again until he died. Alanna left him by the pond and went off in search of food. The sun was going down and the trees were swaying with a breeze so light you could hardly feel it. That was odd, weren't you supposed to feel breeze that moved trees?

She ran a little faster until she got to a red berry bush. She took a handful and was about to put it in her mouth when someone tackled her to the ground.

"DON 'T EAT THAT!" The girl shouted slapping the berries out of Alanna's hand.

Alanna looked at the girl. She was covered in mud and blood and had a single braid down the back.

"Are you Tatum Mellark?" Alanna asked questionably; she couldn't recognize her.

"Yes I am. It's this fucking braid isn't it? I hate it." She tore the braid out of her hair and threw the pony tail on the ground. She was covered in dirt from her waist down and blood from her shoulder to her chest.

"You're hurt?" Alanna asks.

Tatum looks down at her wound. "It's just a scratch. Have you seen Samual?"

Alanna shakes her head no. Tatum stamps her foot on the ground and crosses her arms. "Dammit, I told him before we left our District that I would meet him in the arena. Now I can't find him."

"Maybe he's dead."

Tatum chews her lip until a single drop of blood comes. "No, he's not, I know he isn't."

"I'll help you!" Alanna says not thinking and desperate for an ally. Tatum smiles and gives Alanna a quick hug.

"Great, were shall we go?"

_**I will have a super long chapter next chapter. I just have to find the time to write it. Lucas's creator asked for him to die so I killed him. **_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

**Jacob Fell age 13**

**Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12**

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

**Bianca Davis age 16 **

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	18. Authors Note

_**I KNOW THE CHAPTERS NEED TO BE LONGER! I AM SORRY BUT I DON'T LIVE TO PLEASE ANY OF YOU! I AM DOING THIS FOR MY ENJOYMENT AND I'M SURE OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY TOO! THIS IS MY STORY AND I WILL WRITE IT THE WAY I WANT IT. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who is actually giving me positive feedback. I know the chapters need to be longer BUT I AM BUSY! I don't spend the whole day at my computer. And seriously, I've seen chapters way shorter than what I do (1000 words). So go tell them off for having shorter chapters. **_

_**If this is going to keep happening, I am going to drop this story. I have stated before that I am busy that's why the chapters aren't ridiculously long. I don't mean to be harsh but I am tired of this. **_

_**But once again, thanks to everyone who has added this to their favourites and alerts. **_

**Recap: **

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

**Jacob Fell age 13**

**Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12**

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	19. Smile

**Aquila Monroe age 18 District 4**

Aquila grabbed hold of a bow and arrow and ran into the forest with no allies. Her and Chloe had originally planned an alliance but that wasn't going to work out, Aquila had left Chloe fighting with Avara. Aquila made it into the center of the forest and sat down on a log. She was pulled backwards down backwards with someone's hand clamped over her mouth.

It was Lucas from District 5, he had a grin on his face and nothing but his hands to fight with. Aquila quickly loaded her bow and pointed it at Lucas's face.

"Leave me alone!" She growled. Lucas laughed. Avara came running from the bloodbath and sat down on the log.

"I have a plan," Lucas grinned. "Who are you?"

"What?" Avara asked looking all about.

"I said, who are you?"

"I'm Avara, from District 9."

_I knew it!_ Aquila thought in her head.

Lucas walked out from behind the log and sat down next to Avara. Aqulia flinched when Avara struck Lucas in the head with a dart but all the same, Aqulia loved it. She knew better than to jump out from behind the log, so she stayed where she was until the hovercraft took Lucas's body away and Avara ran away.

Aquila grabbed the dart that lay on the ground and shoved it in her pocket. All around her, the forest seemed to be glowing brighter and brighter with the sun and the leaves rustled bringing music to Aquila's ears. It smelled of pine trees and grass and Aquila loved every bit of it inhaling it all.

"Aquila?" Someone whispered from behind and Aqulia turned around to see who it was. It was Bianca from District 11.

"Fuck off." Aquila mumbled and struck an arrow in Bianca throat. She gurgled up blood for a moment then fell silent. Now that that was over, Aquila could finally be on her way. She stomped on small bushes of berries making it so that no other Tribute could eat it, she shot a couple of birds with her arrow and roasted them on a fire that night.

All was going well for her, she was loving her life.

**Deno Kane age 15 District 10**

Deno moved slowly with the cut in his leg growing bigger. He had been slashed in the leg by Alden, who was now in his alliance.

"I'm really sorry." Alden said yet again to Deno.

"It's alright, it'll heal in time." Deno said. Deno was liking his new ally, Alden was nice and he was strong too, so they could fight off anything that came their way. They sat down on a stump and Alden sifted through his backpack.

A first aid kit, two water bottles, two loaves of bread, and a can of mushrooms.

"Ew." Deno said at the mushrooms and wrinkled his nose. Alden put the can to the side and dove into the loaf of bread tearing a piece off for Deno.

"Why do you think they gave us all of this food?" Alden asked and Deno shrugged.

"We still have to find water; you're no good without any water." Deno added and Alden nodded his head.

"How do you suppose we cook the mushrooms?"

"On pizza." Deno grumbled missing the Italian food already. Alden laughed and together, their laughs filled the forest and echoed. They ate two pieces of bread carefully and slowly knowing that their next food break might not be for a while. The sun was starting to set and already, faces were beginning to appear in the sky above.

Azekiel Scrater from District three, Lucas Strive from District five, Xavier Landlor from District 6, Tinder Olu from District 7, and Bianca Davis from District 11.

"Wow." Is all Alden could say.

"Why did so little die on the first day?" Deno asks Alden.

"Because, they want a show."

"Oh, yeah I guess." Deno shrugged. As him and Alden set up camp he wondered what his family was thinking about him now and what his Uncle was thinking. He wished the rest of his family was alive.

**Indigo Milliner age 18 District 1**

Indigo was getting pissed off at his alliance. Andrea Thomas, Kitty Harter, and Ray Mason were all in it. Andrea and Kitty were in a conversation about morphine and Ray was sharpening a piece of wood with the knife he had found.

"Stop that noise." Indigo growled at Ray and he frowned. Once Ray stopped Indigo turned his head away and looked and Andrea and Kitty. Kitty was more his age, and she was prettier than Andrea. He smiled at her; he would go for her and see if she fell for it.

He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around on her heels fast and looked him in the eyes. She was tallish, five eight. Indigo carefully ran his hand down her cheek; she stared at him with her grey eyes sparkling.

Suddenly, Indigo's heart started beating fast, he had never felt this way about a girl before, what was happening to him? He pulled away from Kitty and sat down on a log with Ray. Kitty turned back to Andrea and started talking about morphine again.

"Dude, she's not going to fall for you." Ray whispered still sharpening his stick.

"How do you know?"

"Because, she's totally not your type."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I've seen the way girls drool over you. This girl will rip your throat out."

Indigo smiled.

**Hunter Smith age 14 District 9**

Hunter had allied with Marissa Cecelia Evans, Willow Markus, and David Rodriguez. He didn't really like Marissa all that much, she talked way too much. He liked Willow though, quiet and sensitive. He was glad he had another guy in the group though, it got a bit tiring talking to the girls after a while.

The faces appeared in the sky and one of them was David's partner. "Sorry about that." Hunter grumbled holding on to a sword he got. David shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know her, she kind of annoyed me but it's still sad that she's gone." David put his hands in his pocket and looked at the ground below him. Darkness came to them quick and soon enough they were sitting down and looking at the starry sky.

"I wonder where Avara is." Willow whispered, she had made friends with her in the training center.

"Probably killed someone." Hunter laughed.

"Do you mean to say that Avara…. Avara Kedavra'd someone?" Marissa whispered and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" The three of them said in unison.

"Never mind." Marissa whispered. The four of them closed their eyes and fell asleep.

_**Sorry if that chapter was a bit lame. LOL I loved the Avara Kedavra joke that SeekerDarconis said that I had to put it in this chapter. I will put song lyrics at the end of every chapter. **_

"_**He's no good girl, no good for you"- Carrie Underwood- "Good Girl"**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

**Jacob Fell age 13**

**Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12**

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	20. Stuck in a daydream

**Jole Gavin age 17 District 4**

Jole Gavin woke up on Day 2 with pain in his leg and his arm. He had escaped the bloodbath but fell down a hill as soon as he did. He tumbled and turned and did summersaults until he came to a stop. He screamed until his heart was content and cried until he felt better.

His arm was bleeding and the bone in his leg was sticking straight out. He couldn't walk and he could hardly crawl. He had been lying helpless in the dirt for a whole day and no one had found him. Surely he would be toast if anyone found him. The wind was whistling through the trees today making his hair stick up on his head.

It took a great amount of effort and pain to roll over on his back and look up at the sky. The sky was blue and bright and the sun was high in the air shining bright. Jole wondered how the wind could blow so hard but the sun shine so bright.

A rustle sounded in the bush, Jole didn't bother to look up, it took too much strength.

"What?" He growled in pain.

Footsteps moved towards him slowly then, an arrow shot to the ground beside his head. Aquila. Jole sighed knowing who it was; there was only one person in training who could shoot a bow and arrow like that and it certainly wasn't Tatum. Aquila laughed behind him then crouched down until she was hovering over his head.

She looked backwards from Jole's point of view.

"Hello honey, how are we doing today?" she taunted Jole in a teasing voice. Jole merely blinked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No." Jole spoke.

"Your leg, it's so broken, would you like me to rid your pain?" She asked walking down to Jole's leg and crouching by it. Jole almost nodded. He almost gave up on everything until he saw the gleam in his partner's eyes.

"No." He gritted his teeth. She didn't look surprised to hear his answer. She scoffed.

"Oh well, you're going to die anyways. Infection or maybe blood loss. Or maybe, death by arrow!"

Aquila loaded her bow and arrow and just as it was about to spring, something attacked Aquila from out of the bushes, something large and furry. Her bow and arrows clanged to the ground and then all was silent. No cannon no nothing. Jole rolled over onto his stomach and when he did, he saw Aquila's jacket lying on the ground.

"Aquila?" He whispered. He was answered by her body flying out of the bushes and landing on top of him. He quickly pushed her off with his good arm and she lay beside him, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god!" She breathed in and out quickly. "That was horrible." She tried to get up but couldn't. She screamed instead.

"What's wrong?"

"Both of my legs, their broken. Same with my arms." She whispered.

"I guess we're both helpless together." Jole added and Aquila growled. They lay there in silence and after a while, Jole dared to ask a question. "Aquila, why are you so uptight, I mean, why are you so keen on winning the Games?"

She laughed. "Why do you think?"

"Well, a type of girl like you would be in this to win it to win her mother's approval that she never got or any of her attention. I would say you're a lonely girl."

"If my arms worked I would strangle you." She hissed at him and closed her eyes.

"Wish you never Volunteered now?"

"Maybe just a little."

Jole laughed at this.

"Shut up! For all you know I could be so lonely that I don't have any friends."

"Come on, you not having any friends? Please. That's like saying a horse doesn't like to gallop."

Aquila started to cry and Jole wished he had never said that in the first place. He was stuck with her, and she was crying and complaining and whining. Oh crap….

**Lilianna Dawson age 13 District 3**

Tumbling down and down Lia went, digging her finger nails into the sides of the walls and slowing herself down a bit but not by much. She soon reached the bottom of the hole and found a tiny table and tiny bottle that read _drink me._ She picked up the bottle and laughed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She called up the hole. She took one more look at the bottle; it was pretty and hey, it couldn't be that bad could it?

**That's just a quick update before I can update again. Here's the updating schedule:**

**Tomorrow: No update**

**Tuesday: Update**

**Wednesday: Update**

**Thursday: No Update**

**Friday: No Update**

**Saturday: Update**

**Sunday: No update because it's Canada day! WOHOOO! Gonna watch fireworks while sipping a delicious Tim Hortons beverage. Hahah I'm such a Canadian eh? Xylia Ren knows what I'm talking about :P **

**Sponsor question: **

**In the movie 'Hanna' how does the opening scene start?**

"_**And they say she's in the class A Team stuck in her daydream."- Ed Sheeran- " The A Team" **_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

**Jacob Fell age 13**

**Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12**

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	21. This is crazy

"_**I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way."- Carly Rae Jepsen "Call Me Maybe" **_

**Samual Ton age 17 District 12 **

Samual fell down the same hole as Lia and hid behind a dirt wall as he watched her drink the bottle. As soon as she drank it she immediately started to shrink. Her screams started out loud, but then as she shrunk they grew fainter.

Samual rushed to her aid but he was too late. She was on the floor, miniature sized.

"Well, look who's fun sized!" Samual laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Lia called up to him in a high pitched chipmunk voice. That just made Samual laugh more. Samual had escaped the bloodbath with no weapons no nothing. For Day 1 he slept in a tree then woke up to the sound of Lia humming. He followed her until they both fell down the hole. Despite Samual's shyness he was fond of Lia, she too was a bit of a loner.

Lia screamed for help and Samual picked her up and placed her in the palm of his hand.

"It's strange; the arena doesn't seem very vicious. There hasn't been a lot of Mutts lately." Samual put Lia down on the glass table next to the bottle that she drank.

"Over there is a door." Lia said pointing to a small door about her size down at the bottom. Samual looked to where she pointed. He crept over to it and pressed it with his finger, it opened slowly and he bent down to put his eye to it.

On the other side of the door was a beautiful field full of flowers and everything you could ever imagine. Birds were chirping loudly and cute little squirrels were hopping about eating nuts. Samual quickly rushed for the bottle and downed it all in one gulp.

"Hey!" Lia screamed. Samual grabbed her hand just as he was shrinking and together they fell to the ground. "Twice in one day." Lia grumbled fixing the creases in her shirt.

Samual, still holding on to Lia burst through the door and ran straight into the field. It was like an epic movie with classical music playing in the background as the two frolicked through the grass. Well, Samual was pretty sure the music was just in his head because Lia was screaming at him to let go of her hand.

When he let go of her hand he fell down into the grass and laughed. It felt so right, until a shadow blocked the sun. It was Tatum.

"Tatum?" Samual asked stunned.

"Hello Samual." She said then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and put him on his feet.

"What was that for? I was having a good time!"

"Well, don't you remember in grade three when after school we went to the meadow and then you got a horrible rash because you were allergic to the grass?" Her hands are now on her hips. Samual's face went red, of course, he should have remembered that.

Alanna stood off to the side with Lia at her side.

"Wait a minute, how come you're the same height as me? Did you drink the bottle too?"

Tatum frowned. "No? Alanna and I found a door in a tree and went through it and the next thing I know I see you dancing around in a field."

Samual's face reddened even more.

"Tatum, what should we do now?" Alanna asked Tatum.

Tatum sighed and turned and walked back to her ally. "We look for something to eat, I'm starving." Tatum looked back at Samual and winked at him.

Samual came bounding like a little bunny rabbit up to her. Every time he was around her, he had butterflies. Did this mean anything or was he just that much of a loser? He shrugged his shoulders and followed the gang.

**Willow Markus age 18 District 10**

Willow missed her friends and most of all her horse Jasmine. She missed the way Jasmine's whiskers felt on her cheek and the way it felt to be on her back galloping through the trees. Willow fought back tears thinking about it so she wouldn't upset her fellow allies.

Hunter was the tough one of the group no doubt and would not back down for anything. Willow played out scenes in her head where she killed Hunter in his sleep then slit Marissa's throat when she woke up to find Hunter dead. Then, she would run away from David in hopes that she wouldn't get lost in his big eyes.

She had a crush on David, a small one at that but she wouldn't confess it to him, they were in the Hunger Games for crying out loud and they both had a good chance of dying. She just couldn't take his eyes off of his tan skin and his ripped jeans, although she should because it's rude to stare. She snapped out of her state that she was in and tried to focus on Marissa's conversation with her about boys. What else did twelve year olds talk about? Just then, a spear came flying out of the bushes and hit Marissa in the head. Willow ran for cover behind a large rock and she took a knife from Hunter who was hiding also along with David. Indigo Milliner from District 1 came out of the bushes and retrieved his spear. Kitty Harter from District 6 followed behind him.

"So, what shall we do now?"

To Indigo and Kitty it would look like the campsite was empty.

"We should get back to the others; they would be worrying about us," Kitty spoke soft still looking around frantically. She sighed realizing that no one was going to attack her and crouched down beside Marissa's body. Kitty laid a finger on Marissa's cheek and let it fall. "It's a pity, she was pretty."

With that, they left and Willow stayed behind the rock, crying.

_**So next update it will be day 3. **_**Haha I just had to put Call Me Maybe for the lyrics. It amazes me how the song came out in September (In Canada) and it's still being replayed over and over on the radio. **

**Sponsor question answers and updated scores:**

**Lady Firewing- 60**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb- 70**

**SeekerDraconis- 60**

**basketball1029- 0**

**ramitora22- 30**

**Tessabelle94- 0**

**Bowserboy129- 0**

**huffleclawgirl- 0**

**Sasuai Uchiha- 70**

**UDFlyers- 10**

**kitkat1425- 20**

**rlb190- 60**

**d11olive24- 0**

**Teagan1998- 0**

**DA Member Hogwarts- 50**

**Xylia Ren- 40**

**PeenissandClato- 50**

**selena1234- 0**

**If you did not submit a Tribute but still read this story and you want to answer the sponsor questions you can and it can just go to your favourite Tribute. Selena1234 has already done that and she chose Alden. So anyone else that didn't enter this story or has had their Tribute die already can put their sponsor points towards another Tribute. Just PM me or review.**

**Sponsor number 1: Who directed the first Harry Potter movie? – Chris Columbus**

**Sponsor number 2: What mammals lay eggs?- Platypus, Echidnas **

**Sponsor number 3: How many horses did they end up using for the movie "War Horse"- 10**

**Sponsor number 4: What was the name of the poem used in Lia's Reaping?- Jabberwocky**

**Sponsor number 5: In my fan fic "A Song That Didn't Need To Be Sung" what was the District 9 girl's name?- Buffy**

**Sponsor number 6: "It's called improvising bitch" was a quote in what TV show that recently got cancelled- "Ringer"**

**Sponsor number 7: In the movie 'Hanna' how does the opening scene start?- It starts with her hunting and killing a reindeer then skinning it. If you said hunting and skinning 'something' or deer or something like that I would have taken it.**

**Sponsor question:**

**In my fanfic "A Sung That Didn't Need To Be Sung" who was Tally and how did he die? *extra 10 points if you say the name of the person who killed him*. PM me if you want to use your sponsor points on your Tribute**

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

**Jacob Fell age 13**

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**

_**Thursday: No Update**_

_**Friday: No Update**_

_**Saturday: Update**_

_**Sunday: No update because it's Canada day! WOHOOO! Gonna watch fireworks while sipping a delicious Tim Hortons beverage. Hahah I'm such a Canadian eh? Xylia Ren knows what I'm talking about :P **_


	22. Just close your eyes

**Alden James Stamos age 17 District 2**

Deno's symptoms were getting worse. He had a fever; his leg was swollen and getting more infected. The blood was still caked on the cut and since they hadn't gotten near water for a day they couldn't clean it. Deno's screams were unmistakably loud and Alden had nightmares about it. Why had he slashed Deno's leg in the first place? He had a moment where he thought he could be a career, a brave one too and make the people in his District happy, he was wrong.

Once he had slashed Deno's leg he was reminded of Niall. Would he have slashed Niall's leg or would he run off with Niall in the forest and everything be alright?

"Alden, what's District 2 like?" Deno asked through sweat and tears. Alden knew he was trying to make conversation, Alden was stressed and Deno could tell, he worried for others.

Alden sat down beside Deno had rested his head against the bark of the tree trunk. "It's alright."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Deno asked and Alden smiled. Deno would have no way of knowing that Alden was gay.

"No, I told someone that I liked them and they ran away."

"Why would they run away? Running away doesn't solve much."

"They just did."

They sit in silence until rain starts to pour down on them. Alden quickly takes out a water bottle he found in the middle of the forest and holds it up to the sky. Within half an hour he has half a glass of water and takes a sip and lets Deno have the rest.

Deno sighs as fresh rain water seeps into his cut and cleans it. Alden would suggest finding shelter but Deno insists that the cold is good for his high fever. Deno fell asleep shortly after and Alden rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm coming back Niall." He whispered and closed his eyes.

**Chloe Belmont age 17 District 2**

Chloe was pretty sure some of her ribs were broken. The rain was coming down hard and her vision was getting blurred. It felt like she had been in this arena for weeks, maybe even months. Ever since she got bit by that bug she had felt weird. The forest was becoming bigger and bigger until she was getting so dizzy she had to stand still. There was a buzzing noise, that unmistakable buzzing noise of a bug.

She felt it go into her ear and she could hear it buzzing around inside her head. It came out of her other ear then all was silent. She refused to believe that. She ran her hands through her hair continuously to make sure that it wasn't in her hair. While she was doing that she hadn't realized that she had begun walking, and walked right into a tree.

She screamed clutching her eye that felt big and swollen and staggered backwards.

"Oh no." She mumbled and fell on the forest floor. She was blacking out when she realized she was about to upchuck. Chloe upchucked her food from the night before and got up and walked away from it.

As she staggered she started singing songs she didn't even like, she started talking to the trees and even the dirt. She recited movie lines and said that she wasn't in the Hunger Games. What the hell was she doing? What had she become?

**Avara Kash age 15 District 9**

Avara had stumbled into a rabbit hole and fallen down it. She found a tiny door that was open but couldn't go inside it. There was a bottle on the table labeled _Drink Me _but she wouldn't drink it. She tried climbing back up the rabbit hole but it was too steep. She was trapped with no food and no water and nowhere to hide and nowhere to run.

_**So that was quick update. There is a HUGE update coming next so keep checking your emails! So the part with Chloe's insaneness that is a true story and it happened to me. I was at summer camp and I was running a high fever and I thought a bug was in my ear and then I ran into a tree and all of that stuff that happened in Chloe's point of view. I was in the middle of the forest playing a game with my friends until I staggered back with a black eye and passed out. I was delirious and talking too much and singing. I should have been in the hospital but trust me, we were in the middle of nowhere and I could last the night. I did, but it was painful.**_

_**But I'm all good now! Thank you so much for your reviews I love them!**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

**Jacob Fell age 13**

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**

_**Thursday: No Update**_

_**Friday: No Update**_

_**Saturday: Update**_

_**Sunday: No update because it's Canada day! WOHOOO! Gonna watch fireworks while sipping a delicious Tim Hortons beverage. Hahah I'm such a Canadian eh? Xylia Ren knows what I'm talking about :P **_


	23. I'm with you

"_**It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life"- Avril Lavigne "I'm with you" **_

**Andrea Thomas age 13 District 5**

Andrea wandered away from the camp to scout out a water source or any berries to eat. Indigo and Kitty came back to camp the night before with a big smile on their face, Andrea guessed that they had drawn blood. She found a stream and cupped water in her hands and drank from it. The water tasted like dirt but she didn't care.

She found some red berries and plucked them into her mouth one by one. It felt nice to get away from the others for a change. She knelt down to take another sip from the stream when she saw Jacob Fell from District 8 on the other side of the stream taking a sip of water.

Andrea had no weapon on her and Jacob had a bow and arrow. She could work one of those if she had to, she could kill him with it. So far Jacob hadn't noticed Andrea across the stream. She crept across some rocks and just as she was reaching for his bow and arrow, he turned around and pinned her to the ground strangling her.

"You thought you could just sneak up on me like that?" He asked her digging his nails into the flesh on her throat. She squirmed trying to get away. Just then, Jacob fell on Andrea and it almost made her laugh at the irony. But then, she felt blood, and it wasn't her own. She got up quickly to see that Jacob's back was slashed open.

His cannon fired a moment later and his body was retrieved. Andrea searched around frantically for the murderer but found no one. She grabbed the bow and arrow that laid on the ground and strung it without any difficulty.

"Show yourself!" She shouted. A low grumbling noise sounded from the trees. She turned each and every way but found nothing. The growling kept continuing and her hand grew shaky making the arrow sway sideways. A big grey wolf stepped out of the shadows with its teeth barred and its fur ruffled. Blood was on its paw, Jacob Fell's blood.

"Don't hurt me," Andrea said speaking softly to it. The wolf started to circle her, thinking of how to kill her. "I know you were made to kill me but you don't have to, you don't have to kill me." Tears were streaming down her face now, she didn't know what to do.

The wolf swiped a paw at her and she shot the first arrow which landed in its paw. With a yelp the wolf fell giving Andrea enough time to string her second arrow. Surly the camera was on her now. The wolf leaped at her but not before Andrea could snap another arrow into its flesh. The wolf fell dead, onto the forest floor. Andrea dragged its body back to camp where Indigo, Kitty, and Ray clapped at her for bringing it.

With one hand, Ray skinned the wolf and Kitty marveled about how nice a fur coat would be. Indigo cooked the meat over the fire then gave Andrea the biggest helping.

"We're celebrating!" Indigo cheered. Andrea didn't know why they were celebrating; the wolf killed a person, an innocent person. Why were they happy about this?

**Aquila Monroe age 18 District 4**

"What's the thing you miss the most about District 4?" Aquila asks Jole. For two days they had been sitting in the dirt, drinking rain water and Jole could hunt with one leg and one arm. He would wait in the bush for something to kill then he would kill it. Aquila wasn't very happy about it but who would be happy about having no legs and no arms that work?

"I miss the ocean." He says and runs a hand through his blonde hair. Aquila nods in silence. That was the only thing that bothered her these days, silence. If she could just get something that could heal her arms and her legs, she could do so many things, even win the Games! Her thoughts were interrupted when Chloe came stumbling into their camp and laid down beside Aquila.

"Chloe, what happened to you?" Aquila breathed looking at Chloe's pale face and huge eyes.

"Why am I laying in blood? I don't remember cutting myself," Chloe asked and jumped up right away. "Damn girl, that's a lot of blood."

"Chloe, can you find like two pieces of stick for each limb of mine that is broken and I can use them as splints?"

Aquila knew what she was talking about, she took first aid. Chloe did as she was told but once or twice she fell over and complained she was dizzy. Chloe came back with eight sticks and broke them all till they were even. Next she looked at Aquila's leg and shook her head.

"This is going to hurt, I don't know much about first aid." Chloe said tapping two sticks on a nearby rock as if she was playing the drums.

"What is wrong with you?" Aquila mumbled.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, inching forward.

"Never mind, well, I'm not sure how this is going to work either, maybe I should just wait for a sponsor package or something."

Chloe threw all eight sticks into the bush and then knelt down on her knees. Aquila looked over to Jole who was sitting up now, and staring at Chloe wide eyed.

"She's gone completely bonkers!" Aquila whispered to him.

"Chloe," Chloe said standing up, saying her own name. "I think I should leave now."

"Chloe," Aquila said this time. "You are not going to leave, you are going to stay right here."

Chloe turned to Aquila, her amber eyes glaring into Aquila's pale blue eyes. "It will eat both of you."

"What will eat me?" Aquila asked. Jole cleared his throat beside her. "I mean, what will eat us?"

Chloe pointed up the hill where she came from and where Jole had fallen.

"The hill?" Jole asked gulping.

"Come on Chloe, a hill can't eat us."

"It will, it will eat you."

**Tatum Mellark age 15 District 12**

Day 3 was nearing to the end and only one cannon went off today.

"Wow, the Capitol is going to be pissed. Usually these Games only last a week. And tomorrow will be Day 4; they'll start killing people off tomorrow."

"Do you think we will be safe throughout the night?" Alanna asks and Tatum rolled her eyes. If only Alanna was smarter and knew how to be a leader, Tatum was getting tired of her asking questions.

"Of course we will, they'll want us to get a good sleep for all of the mayhem tomorrow."

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

Katniss chewed on her nails as she watched her daughter settle in for bed with her fellow allies. Haymitch sat down beside her on the couch with a bottle of wine. Katniss slapped his wine glass out of his hand and it crashed to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Drinking wine?" Haymitch answered her raising an eyebrow.

"Your son is the Games with my daughter who is in the Games with Finnick's niece and Johanna's son and all you can do is sit there and drink wine?"

Haymitch grumbles something underneath his breath that Katniss can't hear and she gets up and paces in front of the TV.

"Katniss." Haymitch says after a moment.

"What?" Katniss says hoping that Haymitch will say something useful.

"You're in my way." He said pointing to the TV.

"Ugh you're nothing but a drunk!" She screamed at him then sat down on the couch again beside him.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing we can do, unless you want to die."

"I would rather die for these kids then have them die."

Haymitch thinks about this for a moment. "You're right, I should say that but I don't know Samual, I have barely spoke two words with the kid in the past two years."

"You should have done something about that but it's never too late. We can break them out of the arena and then…"

"Katniss," Haymitch reasons with her and she starts crying. Haymitch awkwardly places an arm around her and pats her on the shoulder. "There, there." He said then taking a sip of his wine when Katniss wasn't looking.

"I just want her home."

_**So that was today's update. Remember to all use your sponsor points if you want! I know I wasn't supposed to update today but I was supposed to update yesterday but I didn't so this was kind of to make up for that. Thanks for 190 Reviews! Holy cow! If you want to check out my stories on FictionPress that would be cool! My name on there is Fuzzycat901, same as on here.**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

**Indigo Milliner age 18**

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**

_**Friday: No Update**_

_**Saturday: Update**_

_**Sunday: No update because it's Canada day! WOHOOO! Gonna watch fireworks while sipping a delicious Tim Hortons beverage. Hahah I'm such a Canadian eh? Xylia Ren knows what I'm talking about :P **_

_**Monday: No update**_

_**Tuesday: Probably an update**_

_**Wednesday: Update**_

_**Thursday: No update**_

_**Friday: No Update**_

_**Saturday: No Update**_

_**Sunday: No Update **_

_**Monday: Might be an update**_


	24. Pretty Flowers

**Kitty Harter age 17 District 6**

Kitty, Indigo, Ray, and Andrea packed up their stuff and moved from their first camp. They were going Tribute hunting today.

"Look Indigo! A pretty flower!" Kitty clapped happily and Indigo came running. Kitty smiled, she had Indigo wrapped around her finger. Kitty knew that the only way to win the Games was to not be herself. After all, she was never herself unless she was around her aunt.

_I wonder if all of the popular girls are watching me now? _Kitty thought to herself as she watched Indigo pick up the flower and bring it to his nose. Kitty closed her eyes, she knew that flower was poisonous. Indigo immediately fell backwards and Kitty fell to her knees with him. She picked up his head and put it in her lap. She stroked his cheek as he made little gasping sounds.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Ray ran over to her, knife in hand.

"It's Indigo, he sniffed a pretty flower and then he fell." She said innocently.

Andrea walked over to the flower which now lay on the ground. She picked it up and examined it. "It's poisonous; I recognize this one as a deadly plant they told us about in training." Andrea dropped it and drove it into the ground with the toe of her boot. Indigo's cannon sounded and the hover craft came and picked up his body.

Kitty and the others backed away slowly. After Indigo's body was taken, two silver parachutes floated down. Kitty held out her hands for them and they rested nicely in each hand. She opened the first one, it was a knife. She opened the second one, a first aid kit.

Kitty clipped the first aid kit onto her belt and gripped the knife firmly in her hand. She glared at Ray and Andrea.

"Andrea step back." Ray pushed Andrea behind him. Kitty smirked at both of them then ran off into the bushes. She had betrayed her allies. She killed the boy that fell for her but she didn't have the strength to kill the others. She shrugged her shoulders, they will die.

**Alden James Stamos age 17 District 2 **

As the sun rose and shone down on Alden's face he stretched his aching limbs and muscles. He looked over to see Deno, sitting up and wide awake.

"You're up early." Alden said.

"The Capitol has something planned for us today."

"How do you know?"

"Because there haven't been many deaths. Things are going to happen. We need to move camp."

Alden was taken aback by Deno's sudden motivation to move.

"How is your leg doing?" Alden asked.

"Alden that's not the point. We need to move, we don't have a choice. We'll both be dead by the end of the day if we stay here."

Alden saw Deno's point. Two silver parachutes floated down and landed at Alden's feet. He picked them up and opened them. He opened a bag of food first and then the first aid kit.

"I guess we can have breakfast before we head out."

The bag of food consisted of two meals, one was chicken and the other was beef. There was a side of mashed potatoes and two glasses of lemonade to wash it down. They gulped it all up within an hour and then Alden took out the first aid kit. Inside he found a needle and thread and began to stich Deno's leg.

Deno roared with pain and Alden tried his best to ignore it; it had to be done. When Alden was done Deno was much too weak to walk so, Alden carried him and they left camp. They travelled up a hill then down another one until they came to a rushing river where tall grass grew beside it. Alden set Deno down in the grass and together they lay there looking up at the clouds.

Alden was worried for his ally and his new found friend; he would surely die of the infection on his leg. It was only a matter of time.

_**So I know that chapter was extremely short but I'll have another one up soon, probably tonight. I will be drawing names out of a hat from now on about who dies. I love these Tributes all so much that I cannot make a decision. I have decided that when you sponsor your Tribute or another Tribute, you can give them up to two things. Sorry to SeekerDraconis, I know you wanted me to give Alden three things but I decided that was a bit much so I just gave him the first two things you asked for. Here is the list of sponsor items.**_

_**Knife: 5**_

_**Spear: 6**_

_**Bag of food (two meals): 15**_

_**First aid kit: 10**_

_**Three water bottles full of water: 20 **_

_**Large tent: 30**_

_**Tarp: 26**_

_**Sword: 11**_

_**Fruits and Vegtables on a plate:30**_

_**Small tent: 12**_

_**Medium tent: 20**_

_**Hat: 4**_

_**Shirt: 10**_

_**Pants: 15**_

_**Medicine that treats cuts: 35**_

_**Medicine that treats broken bones: 40**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

**Alanna Odair age 15**

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

**Liliana Dawson age 13**

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**

_**Friday: No Update**_

_**Saturday: Update**_

_**Sunday: No update because it's Canada day! WOHOOO! Gonna watch fireworks while sipping a delicious Tim Hortons beverage. Hahah I'm such a Canadian eh? Xylia Ren knows what I'm talking about :P **_

_**Monday: No update**_

_**Tuesday: Probably an update**_

_**Wednesday: Update**_

_**Thursday: No update**_

_**Friday: No Update**_

_**Saturday: No Update**_

_**Sunday: No Update **_

_**Monday: Might be an update**_


	25. Teardrops

**Liliana Dawson age 13 District 3**

Lia sat up to birds chirping and the sun shining brightly. Day 4 was starting out nicely although nobody knew it would end nicely.

"Lia?" Tatum asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yeah, it's me."

Tatum sat up and looked at her surroundings. They were still in the place they entered through the door, it was like an alternate arena. Just then, there was a crack in the bushes. Samual and Alanna woke up then and sat up.

"Alanna, give me the spear." Lia demanded. Samual had made a spear from a stick he sharpened on a rock. Alanna tossed Lia the spear and Lia gripped it firmly in her hand. Just then, a big monster burst out of the woods, he had big ears and glowing yellow eyes and talons that could make you bleed in a matter of seconds. He looked dragon like but Lia knew there was something odd about him.

"I've got this guys." Lia mumbled.

"Lia, I'm not leaving you!" Tatum screamed trying to pull Lia away from the big monster. Lia turned around and pointed her spear at Tatum.

"You'll do as I say or else!" She growled digging the spear into Tatum's throat. Tatum nodded and ran off with the others.

Lia turned and stood face to face with the monster. He raised his giant paw to squish her but Lia ducked and rolled and got away. She threw the spear at his eye and the monster clutched it in pain. Lia's eyes widened when she realized what and who this monster was.

"_Twas brillog in the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogroves and the mome raths outgrabe." _

How could they have known?

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!"_

Lia's breathing quickened as she looked the creature that was before her up and down; this was no ordinary monster.

"_He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought- So rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought. _

Lia looked around her for any kind of weapon; the only weapon she had was in the creatures eye.

"_And,as in uffish though he stood, The Jabberwock with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came!"_

Lia looked behind the creature; there was the woods, and there was it, and there was she.

"_One, two! One, two! And through and through, the vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head, He went galumphing back."_

Lia panicked, she needed a sword!

"_And, hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay! He chortled in his joy." _

Lia pushed the rest out of her mind since it just repeated itself. This was the Jabberwocky. Lia knew she couldn't fight him, she knew she couldn't run. But she ran anyways, she ran faster than she ever could imagine. She could hear the Jabberwocky racing after her and little did she know, she was leading him towards her allies, her friends. Although she wouldn't ever know because she was killed by something she didn't see ahead of her, she was too busy worrying about the Jabberwocky that she didn't see Alanna with the spear, and she ran into it.

**Samual Ton age 17 District 12**

"Run Alanna!" Samual yelled at her from the door. Tatum had led them to where she and Alanna had come into this 'alternate arena'. Alanna was so shocked that she had killed Lia, she just stood there with Lia's blood pooling around at her feet.

"Run Alanna!" Tatum shouted and trying to go to her aid. Samual grabbed Tatum's arm and pulled her back. "What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at Samual, trying to get out of his grasp. He was too strong.

"I'm saving you!"

"Yeah but I'm also trying to save Alanna!"

"She can fight for herself." Samual whispered to Tatum and Tatum's eyes went wide in horror. Tatum slapped Samual across the face leaving a big red mark on his pale skin. Samual let go of Tatum and watched her bound back into the alternate arena to save Alanna. The Jabberwocky had gotten to them now, and opened his mouth to swallow Alanna whole; he did it. Tatum stopped in her tracks once he gulped down Alanna. His beady eyes locked onto Tatum's and she ran for Samual.

"Hurry!" Samual shouted and Tatum ran as fast as she could.

"I'm trying!" Tatum shouted back. The Jabberwocky swiped at Tatum and got her right in the leg. He bent down and opened his jaw to eat Tatum. Tatum saw the spear in his eye and yanked it out. He roared in pain, this was Tatum's chance. With the help of Samual, she leapt through the door and it automatically closed behind them. Samual landed on his back and Tatum landed on top of him.

Samual's face went red. Tatum's lips were just inches away from his. Tatum seemed to realize this and rolled off of him and onto her back. The two of them lay there panting.

"Oh shit." Tatum mumbled looking at her leg. That was going to need stiches, it was worse than her shoulder wound, but at least she could move her shoulder, she couldn't move her leg.

Samual touched it and Tatum screamed. Samual immediately drew back not wanting to hurt her anymore. But she was crying, bleeding, and had dirt all over her face. He awkwardly slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close while she cried.

"They're gone." She said into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." He said softly. Tatum shook her head.

"It's not going to be okay, one of us has to die and I don't want it to be you."

"It's going to be me, you're going to get out of here, and I'm not." The words pained him to say but it was the truth, he wanted Tatum to go home more than he wanted himself to go home.

"If we can't decide, you know what happens." Tatum looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. Samual knew exactly what would happen.

"Hey, where did Alanna get that spear from anyways?" Samual asked Tatum, changing the subject.

"I don't know." She said looking away. Samual's heart dropped, he had said the wrong thing.

_**Okay so I put all the Tributes names into a hat and put them in the order they were supposed to die in. I suddenly had great inspiration for this story I switched some of the names but most of them stayed where they should. **_

_**Sponsor Items: **_

_**Knife: 5**_

_**Spear: 6**_

_**Bag of food (two meals): 15**_

_**First aid kit: 10**_

_**Three water bottles full of water: 20 **_

_**Large tent: 30**_

_**Tarp: 26**_

_**Sword: 11**_

_**Fruits and Vegtables on a plate:30**_

_**Small tent: 12**_

_**Medium tent: 20**_

_**Hat: 4**_

_**Shirt: 10**_

_**Pants: 15**_

_**Medicine that treats cuts: 35**_

_**Medicine that treats broken bones: 40**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

**Hunter Smith age 14**

**Avara Kash age 15**

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

**David Rodriguez age 18**

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	26. Hills have eyes

**David Rodriguez age 18 District 11**

For the past two days David, Willow, and Hunter had been moving camps, killing various Mutts and fighting off danger. The three of them were a good alliances and not one of them had a broken bone. They were working so well together that no one had bothered to send them any sponsor items.

"It's a shame," David said on the night of Day 4 while warming his hands by the campfire. "That no one has sent us any items yet."

Willow looked up into the sky and gasped. "I wouldn't be so sure."

David looked up and saw four packages floating down towards them. Two were for him and the other two were for Willow. Hunter grumbled about not getting any while David and Willow opened their gifts. Willow hugged her whip and her rope tightly. David took out the sword from the gift wrapping and examined it closely. It wasn't magnificent, but it should do the trick. He also got a bag of food and the three of them split the two meals between each other.

"This is fantastic!" Willow said with a mouthful of chicken. David nodded in agreement not wanting to take his focus away from his delicious turkey. When they were all done their meals they made themselves at home and fell asleep….

**Kitty Harter age 17 District 6**

"This is nice." Kitty said, smiling as she saw David, Willow, and Hunter sleeping peacefully. She took out the knife from her pocket and quietly crept into their camp. Willow was tossing and turning in the dirt, probably having a nightmare. Kitty crept over to Hunter and slit his throat. He opened his eyes for a second that closed them. A cannon sounded and Willow and David both jumped wide awake.

"Get out!" Willow demanded standing her ground. David grabbed his sword and passed Willow her knife.

"Oh, I'm so scared Willow." Kitty teased moving closer to Willow who backs away.

"Leave her alone!" David growled not afraid to step closer to Kitty although he should have been, because the next thing he knew Kitty stabbed him in the chest and pushed him down a hole. He landed with a thud and clutched his wound. He couldn't stand up and he could barely breathe, he knew this was going to end soon.

"Isabelle, I love you very much." He said and turned his head over. He saw the body of Avara Kash, and he saw her take her last breathe as well.

**Aquila Monroe age 18 District 4**

"Chloe, stop pacing you're making me sick!" Aquila had grown more weak over the past two days, her bones were sticking out more and she had lost a lot of weight.

"I'm sorry, it's just, the hill is going to eat us!" She said.

"Chloe, calm down, the hill is not going to eat us, hills cannot eat people." Jole tried calming her down but that didn't help.

"The hill has a mouth and it has eyes."

"The hills have eyes?" Aquila's voice cracked at the thought.

"Look a snowflake!" Chloe said pointing to the sky. Aquila looked up and saw a white parachute floating towards her.

"Chloe, that's a sponsor package, catch it." Aquila grumbled. Chloe grabbed it and read the tag.

"It's for you, Aquila."

Chloe didn't wait for a response, she tore the package apart and brought out a round bottle that held liquid.

"Ooo, it's pretty when you hold it up to the sunlight." She said admiring how it sparkled.

"Let me see that," Jole took it from Chloe's hand and read the label. "It says that it heals broken bones," he was just about to try it out on himself when Aquila cleared her throat. "Oh right, sorry, it's for you."

Jole squeezed two drops on each broken limb of Aquila's and instantly, the skin healed and the bones clicked back into place. Aquila was stiff from lying down for so long but she eventually stood up and walked around the camp.

"I feel good." She smiled still testing out her limbs. She squeezed some on Jole and instantly his leg healed but the cut on his arm was still there.

"Now, Chloe," Aquila was now eye level with her. "The hill is not going to eat us, and it most certainly doesn't have eyes." She said.

"Let's go get some firewood!" Jole said running off into the forest at full speed. Aquila rolled her eyes, she had everyone wrapped around her finger.

**To whoever sent me this review:**

"**her hunting and killing a reindeer then skinning it. I'm back! i had fun at teaxs. wow that Kitty girl!*shudders*." I don't know who you are so I cannot give you any sponsor points since when you sign an anonymous review Fanfiction puts you as 'guest'.**

**Wow 213 Reviews! You all are AMAZING! **

**This is a Review that almost made me cry: **

"**We have a GREAT writer here, you've definitely brought all of the characters to life so vividly! I can imagine them all now. I'm so excited for the next update! ANTICIPATION" – basketball1029**

**Me: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! **

**This is a Review that made me laugh hysterically: **

"**CANADA REPRESENT! WHOOT! Wearing red and white and speaking french with a strong accent all day. Eh?" – Xylia Ren **

**Me: Hope you enjoyed your Canada day Xylia Ren! I hope you had fun speaking French. I have no clue how to speak it lol. **

**Here is a Review that surprised me: **

"**You're an awesome writer! I didn't even submit a tribute, but I loved reading this!"- Ruetheday**

**Me: Thanks for reading this even though you didn't submit a Tribute!**

**Keep up the reviews guys! I love them! Oh yeah and if I don't update tomorrow: **

**To all of you American people: Have a good 4****th**** of July! (I think that's what you guys call it, I see ads on TV for it) **

_**Sponsor Items: **_

_**Knife: 5**_

_**Spear: 6**_

_**Bag of food (two meals): 15**_

_**First aid kit: 10**_

_**Three water bottles full of water: 20 **_

_**Large tent: 30**_

_**Tarp: 26**_

_**Sword: 11**_

_**Fruits and Vegtables on a plate:30**_

_**Small tent: 12**_

_**Medium tent: 20**_

_**Hat: 4**_

_**Shirt: 10**_

_**Pants: 15**_

_**Medicine that treats cuts: 35**_

_**Medicine that treats broken bones: 40**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	27. Everything is not what it seems

**Ray Mason age 15 District 7**

"Andrea it's going to be okay," Ray said to Andrea soothingly. She had been crying for the past half an hour. Day 5 in the arena and everyone was going nuts. It took all of Ray's strength not to kill her with his knife; after all, he had to go home too. He thought of his mother, his bitchy, cranky, mother. "I don't think she misses me." Ray said and Andrea stopped crying.

"Who?"

"My mom, she's always mad at me. But she's always mad at me for the little things I do, and it drives me crazy!"

"Life is crazy."

"I know it is, who do you miss back home?"

"My Grandpa, my siblings, my boyfriend, and my best friend. Who I Volunteered for." Andrea went back to crying.

"That was brave of you." Ray said, putting his one hand around her shoulder. This only made Andrea cry more.

"You know what, I can't handle this anymore." Ray stood up, grabbed his knife and handmade spear, and started to walk away. He could hear Andrea's footsteps run after him.

She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Don't you dare leave me!" She growled. Ray removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I'm not your boyfriend honey, now leave me alone!" Ray said and when he left, he could still hear her, crying in the open, an easy prey for many things.

**Deno Kane age 15 District 10**

"Look Alden! It's healing!" Deno had gotten some medicine for his cut and the infection healed within five minutes. Deno watched as Alden's eyes grew wide in amazement and then he watched them drop. "What's wrong?" Deno asked him.

"Nothing." Alden did a fake smile and turned away.

Deno rolled his eyes. "Come on Alden, you can tell me anything, we're buds! You may have hurt me but you also saved my life!"

Alden stopped what he was doing and turned slowly to look at Deno. "You sound like Niall."

"Who's Niall?"

"Leave me alone!" Alden suddenly shouted. Deno was taken aback. He had never seen Alden rage like this. It was expected to rage in the Hunger Games but Alden seemed like such a sweet and nice person. Deno wondered how anyone like that could ever rage.

"Alden," he tried a different approach. "I know this person may have hurt you, but you can trust me, I won't hurt you."

Alden looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "Niall, I loved him, he turned me down, he was my best friend."

Deno didn't need the whole feel good story, he knew from just those key words what Alden meant and what he felt. Well, he didn't really know what he felt, he never experienced it before but deep down, he just knew.

"And you Volunteered for him didn't you?"

Alden nodded.

"I see." Deno didn't quite know what to say. He saw that it pained Alden to see him. Deno saw it right then and there, he wasn't dying anymore, he could still win the Hunger Games, and Alden didn't like it. Deno could see that Alden didn't want to kill Deno, now that Deno wasn't dying. So Deno walked away without a goodbye and without looking back.

**Willow Markus age 18 District 10**

Willow looked from Kitty's knife, to her stern face and then ran. She knew it was the right thing to do. Willow had a knife herself but she didn't want to fight, she knew Kitty would win. She didn't hear Kitty coming after her so she thought she was safe. She wasn't wrong, she was safe from Kitty, but she wasn't prepared for what was lurking in the dark for her…..

_**Ooo what is lurking in the dark for Willow? I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going to the States for a vacation. Thanks for all of your reviews once again! This is my last story on fanfiction ever so thank you for giving me wonderful feedback! I do have three stories I need to finish up on here (not including this one) and then I'm done. And yes I know that Kitty is annoying, I planned her that way. So I'm glad she's turning out right! I based her on Drusilla off of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". **_

_**Sponsor Items: **_

_**Knife: 5**_

_**Spear: 6**_

_**Bag of food (two meals): 15**_

_**First aid kit: 10**_

_**Three water bottles full of water: 20 **_

_**Large tent: 30**_

_**Tarp: 26**_

_**Sword: 11**_

_**Fruits and Vegtables on a plate:30**_

_**Small tent: 12**_

_**Medium tent: 20**_

_**Hat: 4**_

_**Shirt: 10**_

_**Pants: 15**_

_**Medicine that treats cuts: 35**_

_**Medicine that treats broken bones: 40**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	28. The worst things in life come free to us

**Chloe Belmont age District 2**

Chloe didn't know which way was right and which way was left. She knew she was alive but that was about it, she wasn't herself. Her body was still here but she was someone else. She followed Aquila and Jole through the trees and mumbled about the hill which was going to swallow them. Aquila and Jole would laugh and sometimes they would even be mad, Chloe Belmont didn't know any better. She heard panting and running in the trees, something was there.

Chloe took parted from Aquila and Jole and stepped a little in the bush. She emerged on a trail way and on that trail way was Willow Markus, running for her life.

"Hey Willow!" Chloe waved happily and Willow skidded to a halt. There was nothing behind Willow, just trees. Willow looked Chloe up and down and suddenly, wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh Willow, finally someone I can talk to who won't judge me. And you certainly won't kill me. You've gone insane; I can from the look in your eyes. You're like a half broken horse; half tame half wild."

Chloe hugged Willow tighter, she didn't know what she was saying completely, but she could tell it was nice. She looked behind her for Aquila and Jole but they were nowhere in sight.

"The hill will eat you if you stay here, come with me." Chloe took Willow's hand and together they ran off down the path and into the woods away from the hill…

**Indigo Milliner's twin sister Blithe Milliner **

Blithe listened to the radio station for the latest Capitol news. Yesterday was a horrible day for her family, Indigo had died. She tried to stay calm and collected so she hid in her room all day and listened to her Great Uncle Monty and her older sister fight. How could she have let him go into the arena like that? She should have gone with him to protect him, if she had, he may still be alive right now.

Blithe can hear girls crying down the street and on the street for Indigo. Blithe rolled her eyes. They never really knew her brother. In the freezing months that were to come, how could she deal with the sharp pain inside of her?

_White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes._

She closed her eyes and tried not to think. She needed rest and she needed sleep.

**Alanna Odair's cousin Finn Odair**

Finn clutched the bottle of beer in his hand and tried not to think about his cousin, being swallowed up by that big monster. In his other hand, he held a cigarette. Grey smoke puffed lightly out of it.

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

The sun was setting over the ocean; Finn usually listened to Alanna marvel over how beautiful it was, but now, all is silent. Finn stood up and smashed the beer bottle down on the ground making sharp pieces of dark glass spill everywhere. He walked over to the kitchen table and put his cigarette out, making a slight hole in the table.

_Light's gone, day's end_

How was he going to survive without Alanna? He would cope, that was all he knew.

**Chloe Belmont's best friend Michelle**

Michelle put her head in between her legs; she was going to be sick. Michelle's parents rushed around the house trying to find Michelle a bowl to throw up in; they didn't want her to stain their new floor. Michelle knew that Chloe was a good fighter; she just didn't know Chloe's weak point. Now that Michelle had found it out, she wished that she had Volunteered for Chloe but of course, Chloe was related to a Victor somewhere down the line and everyone knew that she could win the Hunger Games; nobody questioned it.

Chloe's parents could never afford anything, fighting was the closest thing Chloe had to owning something of her own, now that she was weak, she didn't have anything.

_Struggling to pay rent, _

Chloe fought for money, she would fight all of the boys and win, nobody knew that she could ever lose. Chloe's first real fight was with Amy, but that was for competition, not for money.

_Long nights, strange men. _

**Aquila Monroe's mother**

Aquila's mother sat upright in her chair and looked at the TV. She smiled as her daughter got her limbs and strength back to succeed. Aquila's mother never had a doubt in her, she knew she would win. But as Aquila grew stronger Aquila's mother grew more and more aware of her weakness. She would be broken by love, but she was too blind to see it.

_And they say, she's in the Class A Team_

**Liliana Dawson's older brother Reagan **

Reagan splashed cool water on his face and began to breathe deeply. He hadn't known this was coming, he though Lia could do this, but after all, she was only thirteen. Regan walked downstairs to see how his family was coping. His mother, was baking in the kitchen.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She turned around, no red eyes, and no puffiness. Reagan couldn't believe it, he knew his mom cared about Lia, maybe she deal with it differently? He sat suspiciously and the dining room table and poked at the eggs and hash browns in front of him.

"I miss Lia."

His mother, seem to break at the name. She dropped the pan and fell to her knees sobbing. Regan rushed over to help her and held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth gently.

"She was so tiny, so fragile… And then that bitch from District 1 killed her."

"Mom, it was an accident. She didn't mean to."

"But she did! She killed my Lia!"

"I'm so sorry."

Regan's mother got up and went into the living room. She came back with a book entitled _Alice In Wonderland_.

"She was always reading this book. Always devouring it like it was some sort of cake! She was always dreaming about it."

Reagan smiled at the memory. He loved Lia as much as Lia loved that book.

_Stuck in her daydream. _

**Lucas Strive's little sister Tori **

Tori may have been too little to understand but she knew Lucas wasn't coming home. She heard her parents screams and their yelling, she heard it from every parent in the District when the Capitol took away their child.

It had been four days since Lucas had died, Tori put on a faded winter coat and walked outside into the cool breeze. She knew the girl, Andrea, who had been sent away with her brother, her family had not screamed yet, so there was still hope.

"I miss you." She said to the sky, looking up at it hoping that her brother could hear her. Ever since Tori could remember, her brother had been there for her, he had been a protector. But ever since he turned eighteen, he had become a rebel, not a protector, but a stealer.

_Been this way since eighteen _

**Tatum Mellark's dad Peeta Mellark **

Peeta pulled the freshly baked bread out of the oven and poked it to make sure it was cooked all the way. His son, Marco, screamed from the living room. Peeta threw the tray of bread on the kitchen counter and ran into the living room. There he found Marco curled up in a little ball with a blanket over his head.

Peeta ran to his side and took the blanket off.

"What happened, are you okay?"

Marco sat up, teary eyed and shaking. "I saw someone get killed." He whispered.

Peeta wrapped him tightly in his arms and spoke to him softly. "It's going to be okay."

"But what if it's not? What if Tatum dies?"

"You're starting to sound like your mother." Peeta laughed.

"Oh god am I?" Marco gasped.

"That's not a bad thing Marco, your mother is very strong. Your sister is too."

"She's different, with Samual."

Peeta nodded his head. He had seen his little girl grow up before his eyes.

_But lately her face seems, slowly sinking wasting, crumbling like pastries. _

"She's going to be alright." Peeta said although he wasn't sure himself.

**Kitty Harter's aunt **

Kitty's aunt was on morphine yet again. She hardly noticed Kitty gone, was that good or was that bad? She didn't know, all she knew was that the kid came by after school, and then, she would leave. Did everyone have to leave eventually?

_And they scream, the worst things in life come free to us. Cause we're just under the upper hand, go mad for a couple grams. _

Kitty was a killer. Her aunt knew one thing and that was you can't trust anybody, not even yourself.

**Arena **

_Ripped gloves, rain coat, tried to swim stay float. _

All of the Tributes stretched their limbs and welcomed Day 5 with open arms. Alliances were breaking and so were friendships. Nobody could trust anybody, or so they thought. Most of them were losing their minds and themselves to the horrible Games. Their clothes were ripped, their faces bloody, and their emotions ruined. How much more could they stand?

_They scream, the worst things in life come free to us._

_**Soo sorry not everyone's POV was featured in this chapter but don't worry, I'll do something else like this if you all like it with the other Tributes. The song is "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran. It's AMAZING and I suggest you look it up on Youtube. The music video makes me cry! Sorry I haven't been able to update, I was away and I got really sick (still am) stupid asthma. But as I sit here coughing my lungs out, I will update! :p lol Review guys! You are all amazing with that. **_

_**Sponsor Items: **_

_**Knife: 5**_

_**Spear: 6**_

_**Bag of food (two meals): 15**_

_**First aid kit: 10**_

_**Three water bottles full of water: 20 **_

_**Large tent: 30**_

_**Tarp: 26**_

_**Sword: 11**_

_**Fruits and Vegtables on a plate:30**_

_**Small tent: 12**_

_**Medium tent: 20**_

_**Hat: 4**_

_**Shirt: 10**_

_**Pants: 15**_

_**Medicine that treats cuts: 35**_

_**Medicine that treats broken bones: 40**_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	29. Emotion

_**So no one is going to die this chapter, I had this brilliant idea so I'm going to see how it works out. It's going to be like the last chapter with the song but this chapter is only going to feature people in the arena. The next chapter will be the dead Tributes, then, we'll get back to the regular games. I just thought everyone would like to see an emotional side to the Tributes. **_

**Alden James Stamos age 17 District 2**

After Deno had left the day before, Alden had stayed where he was and thought of nothing but Niall. Niall was sitting at home, safe and sound because of Alden. Alden wondered what if he hadn't Volunteered for him? What would have happened then? Alden drifted in and out of sleep. When Alden opened his eyes, Niall stood in front of him, unharmed and unscathed with a smile across his face.

"Niall?" Alden gasped and got up to hug his best friend but when he did, he went right through Niall, it was as if he was a ghost.

"This is a dream silly." Niall laughed, his perfect face shining. Alden got up, embarrassed with himself he straightened out his clothes and brushed the dirt off of them.

"What are you doing here? I mean, in my dreams."

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for running away."

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart._

"It's okay Niall, I shouldn't have told you."

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. _

"No, you can't live in the arena full of regrets. You tried your best and I just don't roll that way. That's why I ran."

Alden felt a lot better, he felt something release from him. It was as if he was bound with chains and suddenly, they were gone.

_You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go, you put your arms around me and I'm home._

Alden smiled, he could die in peace now.

**Chloe Belmont age 17 District 2**

Chloe was pretty much insane; there is no need to say anymore. She wandered around with Willow until they were away from the hill. When Willow ran off in search of firewood, Chloe was left to her thoughts, which weren't much so when a sponsor package came floating down to greet her, she was thrilled. She tore it open and found a water bottle; it read 'Rainbow Water'

Chloe, being insane, drank the Rainbow Water and licked her lips. It tasted like Fruit Loops. Just then, everything around her changed, she was no longer in the arena, she was, well, she wasn't sure.

She was in the middle of a street, a paved one, not like the dirt road back in her District. She knelt down and felt the pavement; it was smooth underneath her palms but also rough. A light pink glow was seen in the distance. She crept towards it carefully. When she got there, her jaw dropped at what she saw. She saw dancing cupcakes and singing unicorns.

Loud speakers blared overhead.

_There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool._

Chloe ran down to meet the dancing cupcakes and singing unicorns. She ate multi-coloured Twizzlers and swam in a chocolate pool. She went wild when she saw a photo booth. She jumped into the booth and made funny faces for the camera. Her pictures came out blurred and multi- coloured but she didn't care. It wasn't until she stepped out of the booth what she realized she had become. Suddenly, she wasn't the crazy Chloe, she was the real Chloe, the Chloe that had fought boys for money back in District 1 and had a best friend called Michelle.

Chloe looked around, she was standing on a hill looking down at the dancing cupcakes and singing unicorns. She uttered her first words since she had gotten back to normal:

"What the hell?"

**Jole Gavin age 17 District 4**

"Jole, I'm going to go hunting." Aquila announced that day as Jole and Aquila settled back at their regular camp at the bottom of the hill. Jole shrugged his shoulders.

"Yolo."

Aquila cringed and balled her hands into fists. "If you say yolo one more time I am going to punch you in the face."

"Oo I'm scared."

Aquila stomped her foot and ran away. Jole sat back and relaxed. He put his feet up on a log and his arms behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He thought of his friends back home and what they would be doing right now. They were probably partying by the ocean like they usually did, except Jole wasn't with them this time.

_It ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe_

Jole had a mind of his own, it would wander but at the same time, he knew what he was supposed to be doing. He liked it. He looked at the trail to where Aquila vanished, he liked her company but he knew that she could be dangerous. There wasn't very many Tributes left now, and the hard part of all of this was knowing only one person can win. Jole had the urge to protect Aquila, even though he had no idea why.

_When your rooster crows, at the break of dawn, look out your window and I'll be gone. _

Jole's head started to spin with his thoughts, he should stop thinking about his friends and Aquila, it wasn't going to get him anywhere in the Games.

_You're the reason I'm travelling on_

He rolled over and started crying.

_Don't think twice it's alright. _

**Aquila Monroe age 18 District 4**

Aquila raised her bow and arrow to shoot a small fragile bird sitting on a branch. She shot it in the chest but it somehow healed right away and flew away. Aquila retrieved her arrow and cursed at the bird. She needed to win these Games, she told her mother she would win and that's what she is going to do. She is going to keep the tradition in her family for Victor's. Aquila decided that she would make her daughter Volunteer for the Hunger Games, and then her daughter would make her daughter Volunteer and so on and so on.

Aquila noticed something that she had never noticed before, how green the trees were. She had never seen such luscious and precious shades of green. She picked a leaf up off the ground and examined it. The leaf looked as if it had veins crawling along its outstretched green skin. Aquila's chest tightened, she had a sudden fear she couldn't do this anymore.

_All the rowboats, in the paintings, they keep trying to row away. _

Aquila's breathing quickened and it looked like the trees were spinning all around her.

_And the Captains worried faces, stay contorted and staring at the waves. _

Aquila tucked her once platinum blonde hair behind her ears. It was now dirty blonde from the sleeping on the ground and not something she liked to talk about. She was once a pretty picture in a gallery to look at; now, she was nothing but a picture on a bookshelf, nothing special.

_They'll keep hanging, in their gold frames for forever, forever and a day._

Aquila felt as if everything was closing in on her. Slowly but surely going to squish her until there was nothing left of her to squish.

_All the rowboats, in the oil paintings, they keep trying to row away row away._

Aquila screamed and fell down.

**Andrea Thomas age 13 District 5**

Andrea cried into the night on Day 4 and into the day on Day 5.

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming. But, there's a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it._

Andrea had nothing but negative thoughts inside her head. All she wanted to do was go home and hug her grandfather and her boyfriend and her best friend and tell them that she was okay and that she loved them.

She was the youngest one in the arena now, she knew she would have to fight even more to survive. Especially now that she was alone and was up against Kitty and Aquila.

_Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels, lost with no direction, my faith is shaking. But I, gotta keep trying._

**Kitty Harter age 17 District 6**

Kitty had found a nice spot to sleep on Day 4 and slept there and woke up in bright spirits on Day 5. She grabbed her knife and skipped off into the forest to go kill some Tributes. Kitty knew she was going all out on killing and maybe being a bit harsher then she had to be.

Truth was, she was so tired of looking at her aunt and seeing her on Morphine. All she wanted was to see her aunt happy and cheerful, but she knew that was never going to happen again. Kitty had seen videos of her aunt from when she was in the Hunger Games. Her aunt was brutal and that's how she won, by killing the Tributes. Kitty was going to be exactly like her aunt in the arena but when she got out, she was going to be a totally different person.

_Locked up tight, like I would never feel again._

She was going to be the type of person that people looked up to, she was going to win the Hunger Games and start a family, be the mother that her mother never was.

_Made me start to realize, the possibilities. _

As Kitty stumbled over rocks and fallen logs to search for her next prey, she realized that she would always be like this. A monster inside.

_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go._

**Ray Mason age 15 District 7**

Ray was so glad he was done with Andrea, no more annoying crying or whining or complaining. He was all alone and ready to fight, ready to fight what came at him. He would look fear right in the eye and say 'bring it on'. Even though he only had one hand he was still strong, strong enough to win this fight that the Capitol was providing him with.

Ray knew he wasn't coming home but at least he wasn't going down without a fight.

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down._

**Deno Kane age 15 District 10**

Deno didn't feel good about walking away from Alden, but he knew it was what he had to do. He zipped up his coat and grabbed his weapons and headed out for Day 5. As he walked, the birds chirped and the trees swayed back and forth with the light breeze.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed. _

Deno started to walk a little faster and put a smile on his face.

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. _

Deno hummed a little to himself. He was in the Hunger Games, why was he in such a good mood? He stopped for a drink by the stream and continued humming to himself.

_Good morning and good night, I'll wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright, we don't even have to try it's always a good time. _

**Willow Markus age 18 District 10 **

Willow went looking for firewood; it was a good excuse to get away from Chloe for a while. Willow could handle as much as Chloe as she wanted but it's always good to take a break.

On a beautiful sunny day like this she wished she was riding her horse Jasmine in the fields of District 10 with her best friends.

_I am in love, with what we are, not what we should be. And I am, I am star struck, with every part, of this whole story. _

Willow was a real girl; she didn't like makeup or any of that stuff. She liked natural and that was what she was going to be up until the moment that she couldn't be anymore. Willow knew a beautiful day like this wouldn't last long. She started to head back to camp with as much firewood as she could carry. She wanted to spend this day with Chloe even though she hardly knew her.

Back at camp, Chloe sat on a log holding a long strip of paper. Willow set the firewood down onto the ground and sat beside her.

"Hey Chloe." Willow spoke in a soft voice, not sure if it was going to startle Chloe.

"I'm not crazy anymore." Chloe said. Willow's eyes widened and she looked Chloe up and down.

"You're not? Okay then, is anything trying to eat us and if so, what is trying to eat us?" Willow questioned, she had heard enough about this hill business.

"What? Nothing is going to eat us?" Chloe said and Willow sighed.

"Thank god, we got you back!"

"We?"

"Oh sorry, I mean me, it's just me."

_This is our last chance, give me your hand, cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

_**I hoped you all liked this chapter! I didn't give Samual and Tatum a point of view because to be honest, I've had enough of them. I'd rather focus on some other characters for now. The song in Alden's POV was "Arms" by Christina Perri. The song in Chloe's was "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. The song in Jole's was "Don't think twice it's alright" by Bob Dylan. The song in Aquila's was "All the Rowboats" by Regina Spektor. The song in Andrea's was "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. The song in Kitty's was "Unbroken" by Demi Lovato. The song in Ray's was "A Place in this World" by Taylor Swift. The song in Deno's was "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (I wanted a Tribute to not be so depressing so that was it.) The song in Willow's was "Animal" by Kesha.**_

_**Oh and here's a review I got that I would like to respond to:**_

"_**I hope Willow wins; she's my favourite! (Yes, I'm Canadian. ) I think you should give her a horse! Also, I'd like to request that you'd leave out the swearing. It adds nothing to the story, and is just plain rude! No joking, it's offensive and taints the story! Keep it clean, and keep writing!"**_

_**Me: Sorry for the swearing. I wanted to make this story realistic as possible and if people were in the Hunger Games I'm sure they wouldn't censor themselves. Sorry if it's offensive? I'll stop sorry.**_

_**Oh and the sponsor points are no longer! **_

_**I might update again tonight. I've been in Summer school for the past three weeks and I still have two more to go and I'm so stressed out it's not even funny. I have 35 questions of math to do tonight. **_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

**Alden James Stamos age 17**

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

**Andrea Thomas age 13**

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

**Deno Kane age 15 **

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	30. This isn't me

_**Who wants me to write a TON today? **_

**Andrea Thomas age 13 District 5**

Crying and crying is all that Andrea did. Tears flew from her face the moment she woke up, and the moment she went to bed. She hadn't eaten in a day and she certainly didn't want to. She knew she wasn't coming back home so what was the point in hunting?

"I know I don't have a positive attitude, but hey, at least I'm still alive!" Andrea found now that Ray had left her; she talked to herself more and more. She hadn't realized what a social person she was until now.

Just then, the earth started to rumble and the trees started to shake. Was this an earthquake? Andrea stood up but she didn't know what to do. What do you do when you're in the middle of the forest and there's an earthquake? The shaking stopped but Andrea's body still trembled. She started crying again and as soon as she did, the shaking started up again. It seemed like whenever Andrea cried, an earthquake occurred. Was this the Capitol being annoyed with her?

Andrea wiped her tears and tried her best not to cry. She began to walk away from her camp thinking maybe the spot had something to do with it. She came across another Tribute, Deno Kane from District 10.

"Please don't kill me." Andrea said in her high pitch thirteen year old voice.

"Why would I do that?" Deno asked.

Suddenly, Andrea felt the need to cry again. She opened her mouth and wailed but that also opened the ground beneath and both Andrea and Deno fell in. _BOOM!_

**Alden James Stamos age 17 District 2**

Alden walked through the forest aimlessly. After seeing Niall the previous day before, he didn't know if he could handle anything else. Suddenly, a big bird flew down with purple feathers and slashed open his chest. Alden looked down at it. It was really that simple? Just a bird slashed him across the chest and now he was dying?

Alden staggered left and right trying to breathe in and out regularly. He put his hands on his chest to try and stop the bleeding but blood started seeping through his fingers and trickled down his arms.

He gave up and crashed on a nearby log.

"Alden…." Alden could hear Niall saying.

"Niall…." Alden whispered back unable to control how he breathed now. Niall was right there, right in front of him. Niall sat down on the log and placed Alden's head in his lap, or so he thought

"It's okay; everything is going to be okay."

"Yes, yes it is." Alden knew that Niall was telling a lie and he knew that he was agreeing to it but just once, he wanted something to be right in the world. He wanted to just think in his mind that everything was going to be okay. He closed his eyes.

**Ray Mason age 15 District 7**

Ray's legs ran faster and faster. He looked behind him to see if she was still following him, she was. He tried running faster and faster but it didn't work. His legs were tired and his breathing was becoming raspy. He needed to stop but couldn't, he couldn't stop until he was safe from her. He wasn't a good enough fight with just one hand, she wanted something more and he couldn't give it to her.

He saw the light blonde hair in flying through the trees beside him and skidded to a halt on his heels.

"Oh Ray," she spoke without coming out of the bushes. "Did you really think you could outrun me? Did you really think you could beat me in this Game?"

As she stepped out of the bushes Ray gulped, he had never been more scared of anything in his life. Kitty's boots shone in the sunlight and her hair was still perfect, as if it hadn't been touched. Kitty pulled out her knife and Ray tightened his one hand grip on his spear.

Kitty walked closer and closer to Ray and he still didn't have the strength to stab her. She stabbed him in the stomach without hesitation. He gasped and looked down at the blood pouring out of him. He looked into Kitty's eyes but to his surprise, he didn't see joy or hatred, he saw sadness. It was like it pained her to see him die. She stuck her knife back in again but this time, held him close and whispered in his ear:

"This isn't me."

_**So sad, I had to kill off a lot of Tributes in this chapter because I needed to change the story up a bit. It was droning on and on for me. Lots of action to come now! So know for a bit of explanation:**_

_**Andrea: She was nice to write and kind of a relaxing break from all of the other Tributes. Thanks to UDFlyers for submitting her.**_

_**Deno: I actually LOVED writing about him. I never used the fire thing in the arena like I thought I would when I wrote the Reaping's but I still think he turned out okay. Thanks to Sasaui Uchiha for submitting him. **_

_**Alden: He was such a good character and a nice one to write. I really enjoyed having him in my story and I know my readers did too! I used everything I did in his Reaping and he turned out exactly how I wanted him too. Thank you to SeekerDraconis for submitting him.**_

_**Ray: I never wrote much about him but when I did I always wanted to write more. I planned on using him a lot in the arena but I never did. Funny, how things change. Thanks to rlb190 for submitting him!**_

_**Thank you all again for the Reviews! I wrote a story for the Starvation contest, it's on my page if you want to read it and review it. It's called "The Keychain Cookie". **_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

_Alden James Stamos age 17- Day 6, slashed across the chest _

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

_Andrea Thomas age 13- Day 6, swallowed by ground _

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

**Ray Mason age 15**

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

_Deno Kane age 15- Day 6, swallowed by ground_

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	31. Strange things

**Tatum Mellark age 15 District 12**

_Today is the day. _Tatum thought to herself while chewing her fingernails. _Today is the day they kill me. _She did her breathe in and breathe out routine her mother taught her when anxiety came but that didn't help, Tatum wasn't ready to die. Her leg wasn't healing very nicely, it was swollen and bloody. She rolled her eyes, she was just like her father.

"Tatum?" She heard Samual whisper. Samual had just come back from hunting, he got two birds and a rabbit. Tatum smiled.

"I told you that spear I made would come in handy."

Samual sat down beside Tatum and started to skin the rabbit with the knife they had made.

"So I was thinking," Samual started off. "That maybe it would be a good time to switch camps."

Tatum nodded her head thinking about this. "Can you carry me? I still can't walk on my leg."

"Sure, I think I'm strong enough for it." Samual flexed his muscles and Tatum laughed. Samual was no pretty thing to look at but Tatum didn't care, at least he cared, that was all that mattered.

Tatum leaned in close and so did Samual. Their lips touched each other's and Samual put a hand on her cheek. Tatum's stomach did flip flops. Fireworks were going off in her head, sparkling into the distance and lasting forever.

"Tatum," Samual said.

"Shh." Tatum shushed him, she didn't want anything to ruin this perfect moment. They kissed for a minute more until Samual screamed.

"TATUM!" He said. Tatum backed off instantly.

"What? You seemed to like it too!"

"No Tatum, it wasn't that, look at the sky."

Tatum looked up, it was grey and the clouds were moving at a fast speed.

"Crap." Was all she had to say. The cloud dipped down and wind started to swirl all around them. Samual clung to Tatum but also grabbed hold of the tree next to him. The two closed their eyes and gritted their teeth against the strong wind. Tatum started to slip away from Samual ever so slowly.

"SAMUAL!" She screamed. Samual turned around and grabbed both of her hands, her feet were in the air, she was barely holding on to his hands.

"Don't let go." Samaul said panicking.

"Samual," Tatum said with her eyes watering. "This is where people usually say 'I love you' but, I'm not going to say it."

"Okay, that's fine with me." Samual said, trying not to think about his feelings but only trying to think about saving Tatum's life.

"I don't love you." Tatum said and that's when Samual's hands slipped and Tatum spiraled into the air and was swallowed by the sky.

Tatum spun around this way and that, she didn't know which way was up and which way was down.

"What goes up must come down." She whispered to herself. She braced herself for landing and when she landed on her bum, pain instantly hit her and she screamed. The wind stopped, the sky turned blue and birds started chirping. Her scream could still be heard, echoing through the trees.

She opened her eyes and found that she was face to face with a huge cement wall. She wanted to stand up, but couldn't with her leg. An image flickered onto the wall and the face of President Coy came up.

"Hello Tatum." She smiled showing his gold teeth. Tatum tried her best not to roll her eyes at it.

"Hello." She answered back, trying not to swear at him for doing this to her leg.

"Enjoy that little ride? I know everyone in the Capitol sure did."

"Are we live right now?" She asked looking around for cameras.

"No, I asked them that this be private, just you and me," he paused. "Tatum, is your leg broken?"

Tatum was taken aback, did he really care? "Yes it is."

"Well that's no good." With the flick of a button five people came out of nowhere dressed in white gowns and had surgeon tools. Tatum didn't scream and didn't flinch; she wanted her leg to be taken care of. One of them poked a needle into her arm and the world started to fade around her.

"Give us a good show. We're bored." President Coy said before he faded out. Or before Tatum faded out, she wasn't quite sure.

_**Don't worry guys, I'll update again later tonight. Possibly several other times too. I have two questions for you… Would you like to see Tatum and Samual have a romance or was that enough? And this has nothing to do with anything but I have a singing/dancing/acting audition coming up and I have no idea what song to sing! Anybody know of any songs that are low pitch and aren't depressing? Review please! **_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

_Alden James Stamos age 17- Day 6, slashed across the chest _

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

**Jole Gavin age 17**

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

_Andrea Thomas age 13- Day 6, swallowed by ground _

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

_Ray Mason age 15- Day 6, Kitty killed him _

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

_Deno Kane age 15- Day 6, swallowed by ground_

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	32. The hill

**Aquila Monroe age 18 District 4**

Two nights ago Chloe had left Aquila and her District partner Jole and the two of them couldn't be any happier. They resorted to their spot by the hill and camped there for two days. For two days nothing happened, they sat there and ate the food they caught, and had a good time chatting. Aquila and Jole almost forgot that they were in the Hunger Games.

On Day 6 Aquila woke up and rolled over to see Jole snoozing soundly. She carefully leaned in close and kissed him on the lips. Jole woke up and blinked his eyes twice. Aquila noticed this finally and leapt off of him spitting on the ground like she never intended to kiss him.

"Aquila, what are you doing?" Jole asked her looking her up and down.

"There was a bug on your mouth." She said quickly.

"So you decided to get it off with your lips?"

"Yup, I ate it too! Protein!" She laughed and walked away to get her bow and arrow. She strung an arrow and slung the rest onto her shoulder. "Are you coming with me today? I'm going hunting."

"I think I'll stay here thanks." Jole said cautiously moving away from her. Aquila began to walk away but that's when the hill started to rumble. Aquila stopped and turned around in her tracks. Jole was right beneath the hill, staring at it.

"Jole, move away from there." Aquila suddenly felt a need to protect Jole. He was from the same District and all but why did she feel the need to protect him? And why had she felt the need to kiss him?

The hill broke apart into two pieces; one suspended high into the air and one stayed on the ground.

"The hill is going to eat you." Aquila repeated Chloe's words and ran towards Jole. The hill crashed down on the two of them. Aquila grabbed Jole's hand just as the two of them started to get sucked under. "We're going to get sucked under, fight your way out!" Aqulia screamed at Jole between mouthfuls of dirt.

Aquila let go of his hand and began to claw her way back to the surface.

"Aquila!" Jole screamed from below her.

_No, he's going under! _

Aquila tried to scream at him to dig his way out but a huge amount of dirt forced itself down her throat and she started to choke. Just as she was about to give up, she saw the grey sky above her, she knew she had to keep fighting. She eventually made her way up to the top and once she was there, she spat dirt out of her mouth and breathed heavily. She could hear Jole's cannon go off and a tear started to trickle down her face. She had no idea why it had….

_**So this chapter was like REALLY SHORT! But I am going to have a chapter that's about 3000 words or more next chapter but it might take me a day or two to write it. I want everything to be perfect about this next chapter so that's what I'm going to do. I just had to kill off Jole to do so. **_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

_Alden James Stamos age 17- Day 6, slashed across the chest _

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

_Jole Gavin age 17- Day 6, swallowed by the hill_

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

_Andrea Thomas age 13- Day 6, swallowed by ground _

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

_Ray Mason age 15- Day 6, Kitty killed him _

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

_Deno Kane age 15- Day 6, swallowed by ground_

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	33. What is normal anymore?

**Tatum Mellark age 15 District 12**

Tatum couldn't believe her eyes; her leg was healed with not a scar in sight. The rain poured down her face and dripped off of her chin. She let it fall to the earth making ringlets in the puddles. Her boots trudged through the mud and flicked dirt up onto the back of her shirt.

She wasn't cold; she was just tired and wet from the rain water. It was getting dark, making Day 6 come to a stopping halt. She fell to her knees and looked up at the sky. Somewhere in the Capitol, her mother was watching her fail. Tatum couldn't help if she was failing; she just knew that whenever she tried, she always failed. Tatum drifted off into a deep sleep….

"_TATUM!" Katniss yelled at her. Tatum looked down from the tree she was standing in. Was she dreaming? Or was this real? _

"_Yes?" Tatum answered her, not too sure what she was doing in the tree herself. _

"_Get down from there this instant!"_

"_Jump?"_

"_Yes jump!" _

_Tatum jumped and fell to the earth floor and fell right through it. She tumbled down and around and upside down. When she landed, she landed on a kitchen table amongst many people eating chicken. _

"_Hello Tatum." Lia, the girl from District 3 said. Tatum looked her up and down. There was a big gaping hole in her chest from where Alanna had speared her. Tatum tried not to look at the blood pouring out of it, but she just couldn't help it. _

_Lia bent over to reach the chicken and served up a new helping for Tatum. "Would you like a bite?" She asked handing the chicken over to Tatum getting blood all over it. Tatum closed her eyes hoping that she would wake up from this horrible nightmare she was having. When she opened her eyes, she was in her father's bakery, baking bread but when she opened the oven, Ray Mason was inside it, eating an apple._

"_Huh?" Tatum asked, picking the apple out of his mouth and throwing it on the ground._

"_Hi Tatum, how's life?" He smiled. Tatum shut the oven door on him and walked into the front of the store. Bianca Davis was at the front till, stealing money out of the cash register and talking to her dad at the same time. _

"_Hey! Why are you stealing from us?" Tatum asked her. _

_Bianca looked up at her with sharp eyes. "Because you stole from me." _

"_What? No I didn't!" Tatum's world started to fade away then, turning around making her dizzy._

_Tatum was suddenly catapulted into a bed of yellow flowers. Nothing else was there except for the blue sky and the yellow flowers. In amongst those yellow flowers was Indigo Milliner, the boy from District 1. Tatum walked over to him and sat beside him. _

_Indigo reached out and plucked a yellow flower and sniffed it. "They sure are pretty aren't they?" He said._

"_Yeah." Tatum said reaching out to brush a finger against one. _

"_I was killed by one." _

_Tatum let her finger drop and she brought her knees up to her chest. "It was Kitty wasn't it?"_

"_She didn't make me do it. I did it all on my own." He replied and Tatum rubbed him on the back._

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Tatum, there's something you should know, don't trust anyone in these Games."_

_Tatum scoffed and laid down resting her head on the soft bed of yellow flowers. "I've already figured that one out."_

"_You trust Samual don't you?" Indigo lay down with her._

"_Of course I do, I've grown up with him."_

"_It's those ones you have to look out for." Indigo smiled and stood up. He offered a hand out for Tatum to grab. _

"_You were popular back home in your District weren't you?" Tatum asked._

"_I was never unloved, only by myself." _

_Tatum grabbed his hand and her world started to spin again. This time, she was face to face with Avara Kash from District 9. They were in a diner on a red booth. Across from Tatum, Avara was chowing down on a huge hamburger. _

"_I'm so confused." Tatum gave up._

"_This is what I wanted when I died."_

"_The only time I talked to you… was never actually." _

"_Tatum," Avara put down her hamburger and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I didn't know you and you didn't know me yet I still haunt you in your dreams. Why do you think that is?"_

_Tatum paused. "Are you a therapist back in your District because you would be really good at it."_

"_Yeah you're not getting this." Avara picked up her burger again and started to tear at the meat and chew loudly, making Tatum's stomach growl._

"_What did you die of?" Tatum asked, she wondered how anyone could think of a big fat greasy hamburger when they died._

"_Starvation." Avara replied finishing the lasts bits of her burger. _

"_What did you come here to tell me? So far everyone I have seen has told me something that I need to know or is just very strange." _

"_What have they told you?"_

"_My mom told me to jump off of a tree; Lia asked me if I wanted a bite of chicken, Ray was inside my father's bakery oven eating an apple and asked me how life was, Bianca told me I stole from her, and Indigo told me not to trust anyone in these Games. I'm all so confused about all of this and wondering when this is going to stop."_

"_You control your dreams Tatum, your dreaming this because you need to dream it. Everyone's words are going to mean something in the end, I'm just not allowed to say. Here is my advice," Avara leaned across the table. Tatum looked for blood like Lia had in her chest but Tatum could see non visible dripping out of Avara's. "Darts don't end well in a rich girl's hands."_

_Tatum was whisked away from Avara. This time when Tatum landed on picnic table on a beach, she didn't question it. She just looked out with her sad eyes at the ocean waves rolling softly onto the white sandy shore. Alanna Odair was jogging with headphones in her ears and her blonde hair tied back._

"_Alanna!" Tatum screamed and started to run after her. Alanna couldn't hear Tatum because of her music so she kept running straight ahead, smiling all the way. Tatum, who isn't a very good jogger, was running out of breath quickly while screaming Alanna's name trying to get her attention. _

"'_The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just, children, playing soldiers just pretending, dreaming dreams with happy, endings," Alanna sang out at the top of her lungs. Tatum ran a little harder trying to keep up with the singing girl. "In backyards, with our wooden swords, now we've stepped into a, cruel world where everybody stands and, keeps score." _

_Tatum's knees buckled beneath her and she sank into the sand panting. Alanna then stopped running and ran back to see Tatum. She crouched down to tie her shoe but looked into Tatum's eyes instead: "Everybody's waiting, for you to break down. Keep your eyes open." Alanna said and touched Tatum's shoulder. _

_Tatum was getting tired of this, being brought in and out of different scenarios and hearing what all of the dead Tributes had to say. So far, they all meant nothing to her and as far as she knew, they would mean nothing to her, it was just a dream._

_Alden Stamos from District 2 sat on a stool strumming a guitar. The sound was sad but the atmosphere felt happy. Tatum didn't know why, all that surrounded her was a couch, and a bar that nobody was sitting at. Tatum pulled up a stool next to Alden and sat across from him._

"_Alden, everybody seems to have a story for me, tell me, what's yours?" _

_Alden smiled and continued to strum his guitar like she had said nothing. He changed the key and now the music was rather sad and depressing. Tears stung Tatum's eyes but she wondered why because there was no lyrics for the song. _

_Tatum was taken away from the scene and brought into Azekiel's house in District 3. It was a chilly evening and frost outlined the window, Tatum stood up on her tippy toes to see inside. Azekiel was there but in a ghost like way, he wasn't alive. On the table sat a body of a twelve year old girl, her stomach rising and falling steadily. His parents sat looking at the blonde haired girl holding hands and crying. _

"_At least we saved her." His mother spoke softly._

"_For him." His father choked out. Azekiel put a hand on his mother's shoulder and hugged his father, but of course, they couldn't feel it. He then, went over to the girl and kissed her on the lips. "I'm not scared anymore." He said and looked out towards the window at Tatum, who sank down to the ground fading away._

_The next time Tatum came into view, she was staring at the sky. Before she sat up she smelt her surroundings; salty and fishy. She sat up dreading that she was back in District 4 again, she hated fish. Sure enough, she was on a beach, but not just any beach, a private beach. The sun was setting- or rising- she couldn't tell, and only one figure stood on the beach: Jole._

_Tatum walked over to Jole who was skipping rocks across the water. _

"_It's pretty."_

"_This is where I came with my friends before the Reaping. We were all so excited and some were even hoping to get Reaped but my friends only think about winning the Hunger Games, they never think about losing it. And that's where I went wrong."_

_Jole put his head on Tatum's shoulder and started to cry. Tatum was shocked, she hadn't really talked to Jole and yet here he was, crying on her shoulder. _

"_I want to say it's going to be okay, but it's not." _

"_Thank you Tatum." Jole finally said. _

"_I think I better get going." Tatum said pushing him away and walking towards the water. _

"_Goodbye, Tatum." He said. Tatum walked into the water and kept walking until her head was engulfed with in it and then, she was whisked away again._

_Tatum found herself on a stage, obviously a Reaping stage because of the two big bowls one labeled 'girls' and the other 'boys'. She watched as an escort dipped her hand in the boys Reaping bowl and pulled out one slip of paper. _

"_Lucas Strive." The annoying lady said. Tatum watched as Lucas, walked up to the stage and took his place._

"_Lucas," she whispered trying to get his attention. "Lucas." She tried again but he didn't look around. She saw him march off into the Justice Building and slammed the door. She wrinkled her eyebrows, that's odd, usually the Tributes noticed her. _

_Next was the female Tribute from District 5, Andrea. Andrea sat on a bench outside of her home reading a book entitled 'how to survive the Games.'_

"_That's ironic." Tatum said, sitting beside her and peering over at the words on the page, there was none. _

"_Not really, it's a book on how to survive the Games, there is no way. Well, not for me." She didn't take her eyes away from the book. _

"_Can I see it?" Tatum asked. Andrea handed the book over to Tatum and when Tatum looked at it, words appeared on the page but too small for Tatum to see._

_Andrea smiled. "See, there is hope." _

"_Hope." Tatum repeated the foreign word. She put the book back into Andrea's hands and instantly, she was in a field, watching a girl wash her face in a pond. _

_She took a step closer but paused when she saw the girl break into tears. She didn't know this girl, she had never seen her before in her life and she wasn't a Tribute. _

"_It's okay." The girl said, talking to herself. _

"_Are you okay?" Tatum approached her, but the girl didn't respond. _

"_We're going to be okay." The girl tried convincing herself but broke into more tears._

"_Are you sure?" Tatum asked._

"_Don't worry, it'll be the two of us." The girl looked down at her stomach and touched it gently. _

"_Oh." Tatum mumbled, thinking of her best friend Lyra. _

"_She's pregnant." Tatum turned around to see Xavier Landlor, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. Xavier died in the bloodbath. _

"_With you?" Tatum regretted the words once she said them._

"_Yes. I liked her and she liked me, right before the Reaping's we snuck off and yeah… I usually don't do that kind of stuff but I guess it was the thought of me might not be coming back. But I wish we hadn't now, we didn't realize what the aftermath could be." _

_Tatum had tears rolling down her cheeks now. This innocent girl was pregnant with the boy she loved and she was alone in the world. _

"_I'll save her." Tatum whispered._

_Xavier smiled and then Tatum was whisked away yet again. The District 7 female, Tinder Olu died in the bloodbath but she was very much alive when Tatum saw her walking in a field with her brother. _

_Tinder was laughing, dancing, and even fell down. "I hate water."_

"_Tinder, you died from water."_

"_I know, that's why I hate it." _

_Tinder began to prance again and Tatum thought there was no need for her to be there anymore. _

_Jacob Fell was trying to get his father to hear him, but of course, Jacob didn't understand. Tatum left, knowing there wasn't anything there. _

_She sprung into Marissa's living room to see a bunch of woman chatting about their lives, Tatum left not wanting to hear any of it for she didn't like Marissa._

_Hunter Smith was a whole different story though. He was walking in a forest talking to a bird that flew overhead. _

"_It's a nice day out, isn't it Robin?" _

_The bird responded with a nice chirp._

"_He can hear you?" Tatum asked._

"_She can hear me," he corrected. "Animals aren't as complicated as humans are, they understand and they can feel."_

"_Wow that was deep." Tatum thought she spoke the words in her head and clamped her mouth shut. Hunter grunted beside her. _

"_I'm just another part of my mother's nightmare now."_

"_I'm sure you're…." Tatum was taken away before she could finish her sentence._

_Tatum started to cough and her eyes started to sting, where was she? The air cleared a bit more; she was in a house that was on fire. Beside her, a man was carrying a bag full of stolen items and running for his life. A few seconds later water splashed over her and the fire was gone, only black coal was left. _

"_It was my Uncle," Deno came out of the shadows and spoke with a rough voice. "It was my Uncle who killed my family trying to steal some items that my dad wouldn't give him. I should have known he would do that." _

_Tatum didn't even try to give him sympathy, she knew no matter how much she gave it wouldn't be enough. _

_When she disappeared and then reappeared again, she counted how many Tributes were left; only one. When she came into David's house, she realized what she really needed. She watched as David's younger sisters Patricia and Nuno, talked at the dinner table about their eventful day at school and in the fields. She could see David's parents making eye contact and speaking sadly through their eyes._

_Tatum missed her family. The way her mother was always so paranoid about locking the door, her dad's bubbly attitude when it came to baking and painting, and most of all, her brother and the fights they always got into. Tatum needed her family to survive and without them, she didn't have anything. _

When she woke up out of her dream it was bright and sunny, the start of Day 7. She got up and looked around her. It was normal but what was normal anymore….

_**WOW! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in soooooooooooo long. I got really busy with summer school and trying to pass Math and guess what? I didn't even pass it! I failed it by 26 percent, and that's actually a lot holy man. And then to top my month off, I really want to focus on school for this upcoming year so for those of you who knew about my publishing deal, I had to call it off because it was going to be too much for me. I am soo sorry to the people who wanted to read it. I am thinking about putting it up on FictionPress, if you would read it if it was on there let me know in a review! Anyways please review! :D **_

_**Death list for the arena so far.**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

_Alden James Stamos age 17- Day 6, slashed across the chest _

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

_Jole Gavin age 17- Day 6, swallowed by the hill_

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

_Andrea Thomas age 13- Day 6, swallowed by ground _

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

_Ray Mason age 15- Day 6, Kitty killed him _

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

_Deno Kane age 15- Day 6, swallowed by ground_

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

**Samual Ton age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	34. The Feast

_**I have a major change in this story you'll be seeing in a bit. This story is almost over :'( **_

Day 7 approached quickly with the sun rising high in the bright blue sky. Mutts lurked in and out of the bushes waiting for Tributes to come their way, poisonous plants waited patiently for someone to pick them, and last but not least, the Tributes were awaiting their fate.

It was down to the final 6 in the Hunger Games and each and every Tribute's hearts were racing.

When Willow Markus woke up on Day 7, everything around her seemed calm, too calm. Chloe was sleeping soundly on the dirt beside her, soft snores making their way out of her mouth.

Willow slowly rose to her feet, her body was sore and her legs ached from sleeping on the ground for seven nights in a row. The air was cleaner than normal and the atmosphere wasn't as humid, something was up. Willow looked at Chloe, so sweet and so innocent. Willow took her whip and wrapped it around her belt loop.

Willow left Chloe without looking back.

"Attention ladies," the head Game maker announced. "And gentlemen, there will be a fest in the middle of the arena, known as the Cornucopia tonight. We will explain more when you get there. Oh, and you have to be there, you don't have a choice. You can either come here yourself, or, we make you. We want all six of you alive at the feast tonight so if you run into each other, no killing one another. That is all."

The Tributes who were still asleep were woken up by the sudden announcement and the Tributes who were awake, scrambled to their feet immediately. None of them were near the middle of the arena nor would any of them like to be but, they knew they had no choice.

Aquila Monroe was the most reluctant of them all. Ever since Jole was eaten by the hill she was scarred mentally. She didn't want to leave the hillside because, what if he came back? Even though she knew it was impossible, part of her wanted to think it was possible.

_No, you mustn't think like Chloe now._ Aquila thought to herself as she slung her bow and arrow around her shoulder and marched off towards the Cornucopia.

Samual was on the other side of the arena, away from all of the Tributes. If they hadn't of announced the new rule, he probably could have survived by hiding. But now, he was about to see what was really in store for him.

It was dark by the time the Tributes arrived at the long golden table underneath the Cornucopia. Chloe was the first to arrive followed by Tatum, Aquila, Willow, Samual, and then Kitty. All of them looked at the table with the white table cloth and silverware.

Suddenly, Capitol people appeared out of nowhere carrying golden trays of food. When they set the food on the table, they left as quickly as they could into the forest where they secret entrance way was.

Chloe was the first to sit down at the table. All of the Tributes looked at her like she was nuts. "What? There's food, chairs, plates, and a table. Would any of you like to join me for supper?" She asked and everyone around her nodded.

Tatum found a spot next to Samual, Chloe grabbed a seat next to Willow and Tatum, and Aquila sat awkwardly next to Kitty, who had a smile across her face.

"Let's dig in!" Chloe licked her lips and reached for one of the golden trays. She lifted the lid to find a sling shot with a sharp rock.

Willow, seeing this, opened the nearest golden platter near her and was face to face with a yellow flower. Tatum watched all of this happen with big wide eyes. Kitty opened one and found a fish hook.

Tatum opened the nearest plate next to her and found a book entitled 'How to Survive the Hunger Games'.

"No fair, she got a survival guide? I got a pair of high heeled shoes." Samual complained next to Tatum showing her his black strapped stilettos.

"I must be dreaming." Tatum whispered and everyone around her started to laugh.

"How is this going to help me?" Aquila yelled up at the Capitol sky shaking a fist full of money in her hands. Tatum smiled.

"It will help me." Without even thinking, Tatum leaped onto the table knocking over several glasses filled with red liquid and tackled Aquila to the ground. Tatum started to choke Aquila with her knee and tried to get the money but Aquila was grasping it tightly. Tatum finally tore the money from Aquila's hands and smiled in triumph.

"Ah ha!" Tatum said before getting knocked to the ground by Aquila's left hand.

"Why is it so valuable to you Tatum? What's so special about it?" Aquila asked now on top of Tatum, choking her. Tatum fumbled with the money and shoved it in the pockets of her pants.

Samual, fighting his own battle with Chloe who was a strong kick boxer, saw this happening and suddenly had the power to dodge her uppercut blow, and run over to where Aquila was choking Tatum to death. He tackled Aquila and pinned her to the ground beneath his body.

She started to laugh at him as she tried getting out of his grip. Samual punched her in the face making her spit up blood and cough it out onto the ground. Her jaw was deformed now and she couldn't speak.

"That's better." Samual said but before he could manage a smile, something pierced him in the head and he fell to the ground, unable to move.

"NO!" He could hear Tatum shout behind him. The last thing he saw was Aquila standing over top of him with a dart in her hand. _BOOM! _

**Aquila Monroe age 18 District 4**

_Lucas walked out from behind the log and sat down next to Avara. Aquila flinched when Avara struck Lucas in the head with a dart but all the same, Aquila loved it. She knew better than to jump out from behind the log, so she stayed where she was until the hovercraft took Lucas's body away and Avara ran away._

_Aquila grabbed the dart that lay on the ground and shoved it in her pocket._

Aquila was thankful for her decision back in Day 1 to grab the dart that Avara killed Lucas with. If she hadn't picked it up, she might have been dead right now. Samual was the least of her worries though, her new worry was his girlfriend Tatum, who wasn't too happy with her at the moment.

Aquila's jaw was throbbing with pain and blood was still dripping out of it. She couldn't speak or move it, she could just moan. Aquila ran the other way back towards the forest leaving her bow and arrow on the ground. The dart that Aquila held in her hand, had killed two people within a week.

Aquila thought that games had changed her in the past few days but after Jole's death, she had become the most heartless person anyone could be again, and she wasn't happy about it.

_**I hope you all liked that chapter! Sorry for the long awaited update. I have a new SYOT up! It's called "Make The Right Choice". For those of you who haven't entered yet you can if you want! For those of you who have entered, you can have up to two Tributes! Again, my publishing deal didn't go through but I can publish what was going to be in the book on Fictionpress if anyone wants to read it! Wow, 270 Reviews you all are incredible! Thank you so much! Keep it up! **_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

_Alden James Stamos age 17- Day 6, slashed across the chest _

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

_Jole Gavin age 17- Day 6, swallowed by the hill_

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

_Andrea Thomas age 13- Day 6, swallowed by ground _

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

**Kitty Harter age 17 **

**District 7**

_Ray Mason age 15- Day 6, Kitty killed him _

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

_Deno Kane age 15- Day 6, swallowed by ground_

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

_Samual Ton age 17- Day 7, dart to the head by Aquila_

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	35. Is this the end?

Chloe Belmont walked aimlessly through the forest in the pitch black. Night had started early and came rather fast, nobody had expected to be engulfed in the dark at five in the evening. Chloe held her slingshot in her hand with the rock nestled into the rubber band.

"Here Kitty, Kitty." Chloe called out into the silent forest. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing was becoming slow. She had a voice yelling at her in the back of her head that she wasn't going to make it out of these Games but Chloe didn't want to believe it.

Instead, she kept her head held high and her chin up. Just then, there was a rustle in the bush. Chloe raised her slingshot and pointed it at the bush. The noise came from the other side now; Chloe repositioned herself to the other side.

"Chloe Belmont from District 2."

Chloe looked up to see Kitty, sitting on a branch atop of a tree. Chloe didn't know why she just didn't shoot the girl down, it would take no time at all and the tree branch she was sitting on, looked like it was about to break.

"Kitty Harter from District 6." Chloe said.

A deep chuckled erupted from Kitty's throat. "Nicely put, I see you've been working on your speech tones Ms. Belmont." Kitty jumped from the branch and was face to face with Chloe.

Chloe dropped the slingshot on the ground and balled up her fists. "Thank you, I was saving it for you."

"Now, what do you have against me? Why can't we be allies?"

"You would never be allies with me, there's only five people left in this game including me. You want to kill me."

Kitty smiled. "I'm glad your one of those people who gets the hang of things. I hate killing on frayed ends. It makes it seem so…. so…."

"Pointless?" Chloe finished off her sentence."

"Yeah pointless." Kitty whipped out her knife from her pocket and tried stabbing Chloe. Chloe dodged it by a second and grabbed Kitty's wrist tightly and wrenched it in an awful way. It cracked and the knife dropped to the ground. Kitty didn't scream, and she didn't shout.

Chloe punched repeatedly in the face making her jaw bleed and her nose. When Kitty staggered back Chloe reached down and grabbed the knife and stuck it in Kitty's stomach. Chloe gasped at what she had just done.

Kitty smiled. "Thank you." She said and collapsed to the ground with her signature smile on her face.

_BOOM!_

Tatum heard this boom back at the Cornucopia and then counted down the Tributes on her fingers. Four left including her. She could hide now, fight any Mutts who tried to stop her, and win the Games. But deep down, she knew that plan wouldn't work. She grabbed her survival book next to her; it was blank, just as Andrea's had been.

When Tatum first looked at it, it had been full of words that she still couldn't make out but that was before Samual had died, but now that he had died, she had no hope. With a sickening thought she realized she changed both of their fates by lunging for that money, if she hadn't of done that, she could have won the Hunger Games.

Tears that had fallen and dried on her cheeks made it impossible to change her facial expression from sad. She got up and turned around to see three figures in the darkness. The tall one was definitely Willow, the short one was Chloe, and the sturdy one, was Aquila.

"No Kitty?" Tatum questioned the trio. Chloe shook her head.

"I took care of her."

"Thank you." Tatum said.

"Don't you ever say that!" Chloe yelled at Tatum. Tatum could see that all three girls were ganging up on her now. Willow with her whip, Chloe with her fists, and Aquila with her dart and bow and arrows. If Tatum could just get a hold of those arrows…

Tatum ran for the trees without looking back. She could hear her three killers shortly behind her. There was a high ear piercing scream but Tatum couldn't tell who it was, she just looked straight ahead of her and kept running.

An arrow whizzed past her head and when she heard the tang of the string again, she ducked but the arrow pierced her back and she fell to the ground on her face.

_BOOM! _

Someone had just died, but who was it? Tatum could feel her blood pooling around her body was this the end?

_**One more chapter to go! Who died? Please review! Oh and also…. How many of you want Tatum to be victor and how many of you want her to die? Oh and my writing that was supposed to be published is now up on FictionPress! It's called "Connected". I have nothing else to do today so I might update a lot of my stories so if you have me on author alert, be prepared haha. **_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

_Alden James Stamos age 17- Day 6, slashed across the chest _

**Chloe Belmont age 17**

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

_Jole Gavin age 17- Day 6, swallowed by the hill_

**Aquila Monroe age 18**

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

_Andrea Thomas age 13- Day 6, swallowed by ground _

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

_Kitty Harter age 17- Day 7, knife to stomach by Chloe _

**District 7**

_Ray Mason age 15- Day 6, Kitty killed him _

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

_Deno Kane age 15- Day 6, swallowed by ground_

**Willow Markus age 18**

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

_Samual Ton age 17- Day 7, dart to the head by Aquila_

**Tatum Mellark age 15**


	36. The Victor and The Survivor

Tatum's breathing was becoming raspier now, just a few moments until it was her time to go. She could feel the wad of money in her pocket getting sticky with her blood. It seemed so important at the time but now, it really wasn't worth it all. At least when her body was delivered back to District 12, Lyra would have that money to help her with the baby and all.

Lyra Hawthorne is the reason why Tatum Volunteered. How could she have been so stupid? They could have found money some other way! Tatum didn't cry, she wouldn't cry at all the foolish things she had done, she would stay strong.

She could feel footsteps running up to her and she felt the arrow being yanked from her back. She screamed out in pain but the person was silent. They flipped her over onto her back and the next thing Tatum knew, she was face to face with Willow.

She didn't know why but her blood smeared hand clutched on to Willow's pale arm. Willow hugged her and rocked her back and forth.

_BOOM!_

Chloe and Aquila, dead. It was just her and Willow left now and Willow was about to be crowned victor.

"It's going to be okay," Willow said sobbing. "We're both going to be okay."

Tatum smiled at Willow's cracking voice. "No," Tatum said and looked into Willow's big brown eyes. Tatum reached a shaky hand into her pocket and grabbed the money and put it in Willow's hand. "Give it to Lyra; tell her, I'm sorry." Tatum said and closed her eyes.

_BOOM!_

**Willow Markus age 18 District 10**

The sky became light and the dark clouds parted. Willow looked up to see bright sunshine on her face and a soft breeze blowing back her hair.

"Willow Markus of District 10, you are victor of the 81st Hunger Games!" The game maker spoke on the loudspeaker. Willow was speechless she could barely breathe and her chest was getting tighter.

She won the Hunger Games and she hadn't even killed anybody. She was still holding onto Tatum's body all bloody and torn. Willow didn't have any major injuries, just a few cuts and scrapes here and there. She had survived the impossible and came out unharmed.

She would return to her District and be reunited with her horse and her friends. The hovercraft came down to where she was and landed with a whoosh. Capitol people in white uniforms rushed towards her and grabbed Tatum's body. They lifted her in to the back of the hovercraft and took off.

"Bye." Willow whispered waving as it disappeared from sight. Her hovercraft came shortly after although it seemed like forever. Willow knew that nothing could hurt her now but she was still terrified.

The doors opened wide and she darted in. They sealed shut behind her. Inside the large vehicle sat two very comfy chairs, one in which, President Coy sat.

"Hello Willow." He motioned for her to take a seat next to him. She carefully walked over and sat down. They were high up in the air now, she could see the fence line that cut off the arena from the Capitol. It was in the middle of the city! Yet it seemed so cut off from the rest of the world.

"Hello President Coy." Willow spoke with a shaky voice. A waiter with bright blue hair and many piercings on his face walked into the room with a jug of water and a glass. Willow took both but drank straight from the jug.

"My," President Coy laughed. "You were thirsty!"

Willow wiped her mouth with her sleeve and set the empty jug on the table next to them. "Sorry, I was terribly thirsty."

"I bet you were. I wanted to talk to you about the Games," for some reason, Willow's stomach lurched and her head began to spin. President Coy seemed to see her skin going pale and changed his mind. "Actually, I'll let you rest up a bit." He patted her on the back and walked out of the room.

"She's tired, fix her up and let her rest, I'll talk to her in the morning." She could hear President Coy whisper behind the corner and as soon as he stopped, a group of people in white jackets emerged from the corner and prodded her with needles.

Willow let them poke her and shine bright lights in her eyes, she didn't care what they did to her now; the worst part was over.

**Katniss Everdeen **

Katniss ran out the door of her room and straight to the Capitol hospital where she threw open the doors of the Emergency Room.

"Katniss Everdeen." She was stopped by a rather handsome doctor with muscular arms.

"Yes?" She asked with tears stinging her eyes. Her daughter had just died, died in the Hunger Games.

"I need you to come with me." The doctor tried putting an arm around her shoulder but she quickly shook out of it. She followed the doctor down the hall and into a tiny room with TV monitors. She couldn't help the tears now flowing down her cheeks and her knees beginning to buckle underneath her. She sat down in the nearest chair as the doctor fiddled with some buttons on the TV screen.

The scene showed Willow cradling Tatum in her arms. "Why am I watching this?" Katniss growled.

"Watch." The doctor said.

Katniss kept her eyes focused on the TV even though they were so full of tears she could barely see out of them. She saw Tatum's body being taken away by the Capitol people and the hovercraft flying away. Then, unexpectedly the camera was now inside of Tatum's hovercraft.

"I have a heartbeat!" One the doctor's screamed suddenly and everyone came rushing over to look.

"That's impossible! The cannons are wired with the earth so when someone's heart stops beating it detects it! Her heart stopped beating, the cannon went off!" A purple haired lady argued.

"Nobody must know about this." The doctor, Katniss now recognized to be the one standing in front of her, hissed. The doctor quickly strapped her up to some machines and started to operate on her.

"I've seen enough." Katniss said not wanting to see anymore of her daughter's blood on the television screen.

"Tatum Mellark, is still alive."

_**So…. There is still one more chapter to go. I hope you all like the twist I put at the end! Do you all want to know how Chloe and Aquila died or should I just leave it how it is? **_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

_Alden James Stamos age 17- Day 6, slashed across the chest _

_Chloe Belmont age 17- Day 7_

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

_Jole Gavin age 17- Day 6, swallowed by the hill_

_Aquila Monroe age 18- Day 7_

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

_Andrea Thomas age 13- Day 6, swallowed by ground _

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

_Kitty Harter age 17- Day 7, knife to stomach by Chloe _

**District 7**

_Ray Mason age 15- Day 6, Kitty killed him _

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

_Deno Kane age 15- Day 6, swallowed by ground_

**Willow Markus age 18- Victor **

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

_Samual Ton age 17- Day 7, dart to the head by Aquila_

**Tatum Mellark age 15- Ooooo **


	37. There's Something More

Aquila ran after Tatum with her dart held high in the air. She already had shot the girl in the back, now she was going to finish her off with a dart to the head. Just as she was about to get there, Willow jumped in front of her and knocked her over.

Aquila didn't know why she didn't just stab the girl, maybe it was because it happened all so quickly. The next thing Aquila realized was the sharp pain in her head. It was the sharp rock in the sling shot that Chloe had.

"Sorry." Was the last words Aquila heard out of Chloe's mouth. Aquila drove the dart into Chloe's head and both of their cannons sounded.

…

"Willow!" Willow's younger sister, Savannah, smacks into her with a giant hug. Willow grasped her sister tightly choking back tears of happiness. Her younger brother Damien joined along with her parents, Leah and Kai.

"We've missed you so much." Leah said not wanting to let go of her daughter.

"I've missed you too." Willow let her tears fall and soon the whole family was sobbing. When they were done fussing over her she ran out to the back and found Jasmine grazing in the field.

"Jasmine!" She called out and Jasmine's black ears perked up in the air and her head whipped up. Jasmine started to gallop the other way across the field. "Hey!" Willow laughed running after the horse.

After about three minutes Willow had her arms around Jasmine's white neck and both were panting heavily. Willow loved every aspect of this horse. She loved how every inch of her body was white except for her ears and her mouth which were black.

Jasmine snorted as if to say 'I've missed you'.

"I've missed you too." Willow buried her face into Jasmine's fur and started to cry.

"Miss Markus?"

Willow turned around to see a man with blue hair standing in the middle of her field with a black business suit on. Willow let go of her horse and walked cautiously up to the man.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me, please. It's very important, I don't know when you'll be back so pack your belongings."

"But sir, I just got home!" Willow protested.

"I know, but you have to come with me, you aren't safe here."

And with that, Willow packed her belongings and said her goodbyes again and got on the train with the strange Capitol man. Once the train lurched forward, the man started to speak.

"Willow, we're going to District 12."

Willow's stomach started to churn. Tatum. "Why?" She asked with an uneasy voice.

"Tatum is still alive."

_**DUN DUH DA! That is the end of this story folks! I guess you'll have to read my sequel "Make The Right Choice" to see what happens next! All spots are filled. Well thank you so much everyone for all of the wonderful reviews you have given me throughout this story! It started at the beginning of summer and ended at the end just like I had thought. The horse Jasmine was based off of a horse that I knew. Thank for reading everyone! I put this at the end of every story (that isn't a one shot that I finish, this quote has really inspired me:**_

"_**"My personal philosophy would be don't whine, don't let opportunities pass you by, be willing to work hard, and remember that you don't know as much as you think you do, ever." -James Marsters**_

**District one**

_Indigo Milliner age 18- Day 4, sniffed poisonous pretty flower. _

_Alanna Odair age 15- Day 4, died from a Jabberwocky _

**District two**

_Alden James Stamos age 17- Day 6, slashed across the chest _

_Chloe Belmont age 17- Day 7, dart to head by Aquila _

**District three **

_Azekiel Scrater age 12- Day 1 died from spider attack._

_Liliana Dawson age 13- Day 4, accidental death by Alanna _

**District four**

_Jole Gavin age 17- Day 6, swallowed by the hill_

_Aquila Monroe age 18- Day 7, rock to head by Chloe_

**District 5**

_Lucas Strive age 18- Day 1 Dart to head by Avara_

_Andrea Thomas age 13- Day 6, swallowed by ground _

**District 6**

_Xavier Landlor age 16- Day 1, gash in stomach_

_Kitty Harter age 17- Day 7, knife to stomach by Chloe _

**District 7**

_Ray Mason age 15- Day 6, Kitty killed him _

_Tinder Olu age 12- Day 1 died from hot rain_

**District 8**

_Jacob Fell age 13- Day 3, attacked by a wolf_

_Marissa Cecelia Evans age 12- Day 2, Indigo speared her in the head_

**District 9**

_Hunter Smith age 14- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Avara Kash age 15- Day 4, died of starvation_

**District 10**

_Deno Kane age 15- Day 6, swallowed by ground_

**Willow Markus age 18- Victor **

**District 11**

_David Rodriguez age 18- Day 4, killed by Kitty _

_Bianca Davis age 16- Day 1, arrow to throat by Aquila. _

**District 12**

_Samual Ton age 17- Day 7, dart to the head by Aquila_

**Tatum Mellark age 15 **


End file.
